Can't Fight the Moonlight
by giftiebee
Summary: She was finally ready, but he had to ruin it. Will the new man in her life change her mind when she's ready to give up on love all together? John Cena, Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, Jeff Hardy, and some original characters.
1. Infidelity

**This is my first fanfic, so feel free to comment on what you think. Good or bad, I want to know--just remember that criticism should be constructive! Also, be patient on updates. I'm in college and have a lot going on, so don't expect more than one or two updates a week. Chapters will get longer as the story progresses. So, read on and enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, so obviously I don't own anything but this plotline/story. As much as I want to claim the wrestlers...I cannot. The only characters I own are my originals._**

_

* * *

__Flashback: Brittany and her two best friends had been in the store for 3 hours searching for the perfect "outfit." After almost nineteen years, she was going to do it—she was going to lose her virginity. The girls were excited for her, but Brittany was so nervous she hadn't been able to eat all day._

She wanted to go out. She needed to go out. Tonight should have been a happy night: her five month anniversary; however, a few hours ago she caught her boyfriend with another woman. After almost an hour of yelling, he confessed he'd been cheating on her for two months now.

_Flashback: Brittany planned on surprising Matt when he came home from work. Matt usually got off around 6 P.M. so she would have dinner ready for him when he got home. She would be waiting at the front door with a kiss and surprise underneath her dress for later. Around 4 she drove over to his apartment to get ready, but could never be ready for what she walked into. As Brittany slid the key into the lock, she heard a crash and thought Matt's dog had knocked something over. When she opened the door, however, Brittany was frozen in shock as she saw her boyfriend on the kitchen table with some blonde._

Brittany couldn't get the image out of her mind. As she lay curled up on the couch crying she replayed the afternoon over and over again: how guilty Matt looked when he saw her, how he tried to defend his actions by claiming the blonde meant nothing more than sex, how the blonde smacked him on her way out the door.

She couldn't take it anymore. Brittany wasn't the kind of girl to just lie around and cry over a guy. She called Ashley and Sarah up. They wanted to burn the lingerie they purchased earlier, but Brittany liked it too much to do that. Instead, the three girls decided to go to a club and dance off the days events.

When the girls arrived, they went straight to the bar for a shot. None of them were big drinkers—just one or two drinks for the sake of having fun. After a quick hair and lip gloss check the three were out on the dance floor, aware of all the men staring at them.


	2. Double Trouble

**Hey all! I finally shed some time to type this chapter up. I'm headed to the beach this weekend with my sorority, and I would love to come back to my computer to find some reviews, haha! **

**A big thanks to Mishelle20 and MissPhillippinesSuperStar for reviewing it. Hope you like Chapter 2. And to everyone who alerted or faved me...I'm completely floored/flattered.**

**_Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, so obviously I don't own anything but this plotline/story. As much as I want to claim the wrestlers...I cannot. The only characters I own are my originals._**

_

* * *

_

_Flashback: Randy was really laying into John. They were the main event at Summer Slam this year. The crowd was going crazy chanting over each other in support for their guy. John looked like he was going to lose; however, as Randy was about to finish him off with his signature move, John shifted and FUed him for the win._

He had a great day. When he went into work this morning he found out he would keep his title at the championship match. His best friend was fairly upset about having to lose but said it would work out—playing the bad guy was something he enjoyed (he was nothing like his character in real life). The match had gone well, and the boys were ready to celebrate.

Back in the hotel room both men were sore. Randy had asked the doctor for Icy Hot to put on his back from John's final move. John had a slight headache from all the hits to the head he had taken. The two men, however, were ready to hit a club. Randy was ready to jump back in the dating world after he and Samantha called it quits a few months ago. They got dressed and left for a local club.

John and Randy walked inside and headed towards a booth in the back near the bar. Several women had spotted the pair; however, the guys recognized the small group from the autograph signing earlier that evening and weren't in the mood for any ring rats. After downing a few drinks the pair moved to the dance floor in search of some girls. It took John less than a minute to spot her across the room, and when he pointed her group out to Randy he wholeheartedly agreed.


	3. Dare You to Move

**Hey all! Here's another chappy. Don't count on multiple updates a week...with classes and everything I've got just enough time for a chapter. If you do get two in a week...think of it as a personal gift from me to you, haha! Hope you enjoy this one. Leave some love when you get to the bottom of the page, huh? Thanks to _john cena punk princess_ for reviewing the last chapter!**

**And for Randy Orton: good luck on his wedding (which I believe is this weekend)!**

**Author's Note: It's Sunday, the night of Summerslam. The girls watch RAW each Monday but because of Brittany's anniversary they decided not to order SS on Pay-Per-View.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

John and Randy made their way over to the girls. Brittany and Ashley were too busy drawing attention to themselves to notice the pair coming their way; however, Sarah had been intently watching the guys come their way.

John and Randy joined the men already watching the trio and waited to make their moves. Several men attempted to dance with the girls, but every one of them were rejected. John was beginning to lose his nerve and retreated to find some liquid courage. Randy, however, was more confident than he had been in a long time.

Sarah noticed two extremely good-looking men walk over to join the other men watching them. She knew them but couldn't place where she had seen them before. Sarah nudged Ashley and pointed out the newcomers—who she recognized instantly. Ashley knew this was the perfect opportunity for her and Sarah to cheer their friend up.

Brittany was getting fed up with all of the men attempting to dance with her and her friends. She just wanted to get her mind off of men for a while, even if just for tonight.

Randy saw it as his opportunity: one of the three brunettes had just made eye contact with him and smiled. He walked up to her, gave her one of his killer smiles, and started dancing with her. Ashley couldn't believe she was dancing with Randy Orton.

_Brittany, Ashley, and Sarah had a secret they shared. Every Monday they went to one of their houses for it—it was their addiction and weakness. If one of them had a boyfriend at the moment, Monday night was off-limits in terms of dates. As far as the guy knew, it was just girls' night. What no one knew, however, was that the three women spent that night watching WWE Monday Night Raw. Brittany was partial to John Cena, but was also intrigued by Randy Orton (she always had a thing for bad boys). Ashley was a one man kind of girl—Randy Orton all the way. Sarah—who loved the strong, silent type—was madly in love with Cody Rhodes._

Brittany saw Ashley dancing with some guy. He had his back turned to her, and Ashley had a dazed look on her face. Suddenly feeling a pang in her stomach, Brittany decided to get something to drink. She noticed several men watch her walk away and prayed they didn't follow her. She spotted an empty stool in the corner next to a man who looked like he needed the drink in his hands. She decided he seemed harmless enough and made her way over to him.

John only got nervous when he was around a girl he liked. This was one of those moments. There was something about the girl on the dance floor. Even though she looked happy with her friends, he could tell she was upset. He figured it had a romantic foundation based on the way she rejected every guy that approached her. John was contemplating how he could talk to her when he realized someone was sitting down next to him.

Brittany sat down on the stool noticing she had interrupted the man's thoughts. John looked up from his drink and had to catch his breathe—it was her. Brittany ordered a drink and turned towards the man, suddenly feeling faint. She was sitting next to John Dena, WWE Champion. The two just started at each other until he cleared his throat, "Hi. I'm John."


	4. Who I Am

**Hello All! Sorry it's late. I've had it done for a couple of days but haven't had the time to post it. I'm working on chapter 5--hopefully I can get it up by the end of the week. I have three tests this week, so we'll see how it goes!**

**As always, a big thanks to _Hello-mrs.-Rita_ and _x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx3 _for reviewing. **

**And to you, CodyRhodesFan: I updated my profile. I even added some avis to my myspace, so now my guy friends are picking on me, haha. Turns out my suitemates and a couple of our friends are pretty in to wrestling. They don't watch it as much now, but they still talk about it. And one of them has met (and by that I mean gone to the airport when they leave for the next town to stalk them for pics, haha) a bunch of the guys. So I might just go with her one day. I wish they'd bring another show to LA--it's time for my first one! **

**Well, Randy is now a married man. Sorry ladies, haha. Oh, and for those of you wondering: Cody will come into the story in the next couple of chapters. Don't think I've forgotten about him. So without further ado--Enjoy and leave some love.**

* * *

Brittany realized she must look like some crazed fan. She smiled, "I'm Brittany." John stuck his hand out, "Nice to meet you, Brittany." She was struggling to keep breathing now as she shook his hand. An awkward silence fell upon the couple. At the same moment, both decided to break it. "So…"

John and Brittany both started laughing. Brittany looked up at John smiling, which only made him like her more. She had deep blue eyes that had a sparkle to them, and she seemed to smile from ear to ear. John's words hitched in his throat as a slight grin appeared.

Brittany looked up at John and was mesmerized. He was staring back at her and appeared to be studying her, and she took the opportunity to do the same. Interestingly enough, he was only looking at her face—normally men's gazes roamed her body. He was grinning at her, and she noticed he had the cutest dimples. John was bigger in person (more so than she had imagined). His eyes looked as if they saw into the depths of her soul.

John was the first to speak, "You and your friends really know how to draw a crowd." Brittany laughed, "I'm sure you attract lots of fans when you go out too." The pair spent the next half hour laughing and talking, both feeling drawn to the other person.

Randy loved dancing with this girl; she had rhythm and knew just how to move to keep him interested. Ashley didn't want to stop dancing, but she needed something to drink. She pulled Randy down some (since he was a good bit taller than her) and told him she was headed to the bar. Randy nodded, took her hand, and led her away to where he and John had been earlier.

"What would you like to drink?" Ashley though for a moment and decided on a Smirnoff since she didn't feel like getting drunk (and risk not remembering this night). Randy got her drink and a beer for himself. Ashley couldn't believe she was drinking—and dancing—with the Legend Killer. "By the way I'm Randy," he said throwing her his signature smirk. Ashley, openly smiling now, replied, "Yeah, I know who you are. My friends and I watch RAW every week!" Ashley inwardly groaned—she sounded like an overly excited fan now. "Uh, I'm Ashley." Randy laughed, thinking she was adorable when she was nervous. "I'm kind of surprised you're talking to me. Most girls who aren't ring rats don't like me. I do go a little over the top for the show." Ashley always told the girls he was really a nice guy, that it was just a character. "Yeah, but you're an entertainer; people write you as the bad guy. I mean, everyone knows that you and John are best friends in real life." Randy smiled—he couldn't help it when he was talking to her. "Yeah, speak of the devil, he's at the end of the bar. Looks like he already met your friend." Ashley turned around and saw her best friend with the wrestler of _her_ dreams. She was beginning to think this would be an interesting evening.


	5. I'll Be Seeing You

**Hello All! First thing's first: John, get better soon!!! I saw the match Monday night and knew something was really wrong when he was fighting Kennedy. And in an especially hormonal mood on Tuesday when I found out he'd torn his pectoral muscle...I actually cried. [I checked out his surgery pics and was stoked, only because that's what I want to do (orthopedic/sports medicine), and I'm fascintated by that stuff. Don't get me wrong, I had a feeling Randy was getting the title on Sunday--I just wanted him to win it fairly. Whoever becomes the new Champ isn't REALLY Champ because the title was never fought for. So until John comes back next year, and the new "Champ" fights him...well, it's just not the same. And FYI: I like Orton and Cena. I don't choose sides really. Most people like one or the other, but I see the good in both of them.**

**A big thanks to: _Mishelle20_, _Hello-mrs.-Rita_, _Miss PhilippinesSuperStar_, and _x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx3_ for reviewing. To: Jen105 and AmberRose-xD for putting me on alert. All of you rock, and I'm stoked that you all like this story.**

**Enjoy this chapter, leave some love. I'm about halfway through chapter 6 I believe...hope to have it out soon!**

* * *

John and Brittany were having a great conversation. They had finished their drinks at least ten minutes ago, and John finally found his courage, "You want to dance?" Brittany was excited he finally asked her, "I'd love to." She took his extended hand and followed him out to the dance floor.

Randy noticed Ashley was grinning like mad and turned to see what she was watching. "Want to go back out and join them?" Ashley was stoked for Brittany. She and Sarah didn't have to do any work. She noticed Sarah dancing with a random guy and didn't feel as guilty. "Yeah, let's show them how it's done!" Randy laughed, thinking this girl was pretty cool.

The couples danced for another hour or so, until the girls reluctantly had to go home since they all had work the next day. John and Randy had promotions to do in the morning for RAW and needed to get some sleep beforehand too. The guys offered to drive the girls home, but Ashley had driven before so there was no need.

Randy wanted to see Ashley again, "So…are you girls coming to RAW tomorrow night?" Brittany and Sarah looked at Ashley, who shrugged innocently, "I kind of lost if for a minute and went into crazy fan mode." John was now somewhat confused—Brittany didn't act like she knew who he was at all.

Brittany wanted to go to RAW so badly, but they couldn't. "The show is sold out. We couldn't get tickets." John and Randy looked at each other, thinking the same thing. "Well, luckily for you, you know a couple of nice guys who have some extra ones." Ashley smiled at Randy, thinking about how charming he was, "We'd love to come." John was excited already—he loved talking to Brittany, "Great! Come to the arena early to get the tickets and your seats. Say 5ish?" Sarah couldn't believe they were finally getting tickets, "We'll be there!" With that, everyone got in their respective car and went home.


	6. Say OK

**As my personal apology to all of you for making you wait so long, this is the longest chappy yet. Sorry it did take so long. We had fall break and I just never got enough time to upload the document to the story. I'm part-way done with chapter seven, but am not entirely sure how I'm liking it so far. I'm thinking I may make it a shorter one, upload it later this week, then do a longer/better one early next week. We'll see how school pans out this week.**

**A big thanks to: _broken and beautiful, Hello-mrs.-Rita, _and _Extremexox_ for reviewing. And another thanks for the alert _Extremexox._ I hope all of you (including anyone else reading) enjoy this chapter. **

**Also, I believe in you intelligence. Therefore, I'm not playing this "Who do you think it is?" game with the "cliffhanger." I told you the third major character was coming in either this chapter or the next. Well, read on, and you'll see what I mean!**

* * *

Monday went by in a blur for the girls. They had all called in a mental health day at work so they could go buy new outfits for the show that night. John and Randy had been so busy with interviews, autograph signings, and appearances that they didn't get a chance to really think about hanging out with the girls.

The trio met at Brittany's house around three so they could all get ready. After triple-checking hair and makeup the girls left for the arena. Randy left their tickets at the front office with instructions for security to bring the girls backstage when they arrived. John and Randy were hanging out in the men's locker room talking with the other wrestlers when one of the security guards came to get them.

Brittany, Ashley, and Sarah got front row parking since they arrived so early. Ashley insisted on taking pictures in the entrance, then again at the ticket booth as the guy handed them the tickets. As the girls turned around, a rather large man in a Security t-shirt walked up to them. "I'm Joe. You ladies need to come with me." The girls looked at each other wondering what they could possibly have done already. Too afraid to question Joe, the trio followed him.

Joe led the girls down a hallway and turned the corner. Sarah, who was the first of the trio in line, gasped when she realized where they were, "Backstage?" Ashley and Brittany were wide-eyed passing all of the stagehands. Joe took the girls to a large cafeteria, put them at a table, and walked away, "Just wait right here."

Brittany was fidgeting from a mixture of nerves and excitement. Ashley was putting on some lip gloss—her nervous habit that only her friends recognized. Sarah was surprisingly calm-looking; she always knew how to hide her emotions from everyone around her. The trio was unusually quiet until Ashley looked up, noticing him walking through the door, "Oh my…is it possible for him to look better than last night?" Brittany and Sarah looked u to see the Champ and the Legend Killer walking towards them. They stood up and met the two men halfway. Randy walked up to them, "What a nice surprise." Ashley grinned at him, "Very funny. Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but what are we doing back here?" John decided to speak up since he knew Randy would say the wrong thing. "Didn't you girls look at the tickets?"

The girls looked at each other and pulled out the tickets. Brittany couldn't figure out what he was talking about, "Um, guys, they are just tickets…" John and Randy smiled and reached in their pockets. Randy took a step towards Ashley, "Well then I suppose you need these." The men slipped a backstage pass over each of the girls' heads. Ashley jumped up and gave Randy a hug; he wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her up. She wiggled after a few moments, signaling it was time to let go. Randy chuckled, "Well, you're welcome." At this, Ashley blushed at her loss of self-control—she seemed to lose it when she was around him. John turned to Brittany looking hurt, "I don't get a thank you?" Brittany grinned at him; inside she was shaking. She was fresh out of a bad relationship and could already feel herself falling for the man in front of her. Brittany opened her arms and met John in a hug, "Thank you for the passes." John smiled and put her back on the ground, "Come on. We'll show you girls around."

John and Randy showed them all of the backstage areas. It was getting close to show time, and the guys had to get ready. "John and I have to go out first. Do you want to grab your seats or stay back here?" As much as they wanted to hang out backstage, the girls came to see the show and knew the men wouldn't have time for them. Ashley looked up at Randy, "Nah. We'll go grab our seats. Thanks for everything guys!" The trio turned to walk away but John quickly stepped forward to grab Brittany's arm, "Wait a minute. You're going to come back here afterwards, right? We have plans for later." Brittany inwardly gave a sigh of relief, "Yeah, we'll come back." Without thinking about it, she closed the gap between them and kissed him on the cheek, "Good luck!" With that, they left to sit down. John smiled wildly at Randy, "Come on. I have to go kick your ass out there." Randy lightly punched him on the arm, "That's what you think."

The girls loved the show. Randy and John did great in the ring—fans really got into the match. Sarah almost fainted when Cody Rhodes came out. On his way back up the ramp, he actually made eye contact with her and smiled.

As the fans cleared out, the girls made their way backstage. They found John and Randy in the cafeteria and went to join them. Suddenly Sarah felt her feet come out from under her and a pair of arms wrap around her waist, "Are you alright?"


	7. Head Over Feet

**Oaky, so it's not my favorite chapter. The most intense writer's block came over me. I know where the story is headed; now I just have to make it there, haha. I am already two pages into the next chapter and am on a roll. Maybe it wasn't writer's block at all, maybe it was just too much excitement over the future!**

**A big thanks to the following for reviewing: _x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx3, Hello-mrs.-Rita, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, _and_ 101mizzpoet101_ (3 chapters-new reader, yay!). Thanks for putting me on a story alert, it means a lot to me that you want an email when I post a new chappy: _cenazlilbabeethug _and _101mizzpoet101_. To _101misspoet101_--those are some of the funniest reviews I've ever seen! To _x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx3_--you rock girl. And for anyone reading my fic who wants to check out another really good one (haha) check her page out. I get with Randy in her current story, what a great plot! HAHA**

**One of my reviewers asked me about the title of the story. I meant to explain this several chapters ago. The story title is a song by LeAnn Rhymes (from the movie Coyote Ugly). All of the chapter titles are songs too. I'm a big believer in qutoes/songs that can perfectly describe a situation/feeling. So here goes: chapter one is a (edited) song by Regina Spektor really called fidelity, two is from the Harry Potter soundtrack, three is by Switchfoot, four is by Jessica Andrews, five is by Billie Holliday, six is by Vanessa Hudgens, and this chapter is by Alanis Morissette. The plot isn't based on the song, just the title fits the chapter. From now on I'll let you know where I got the title from in case you want to check out some interesting music. As you can see, my ipod truly has an eclectic mix:)**

**So now that I've rambled forever...ENJOY!

* * *

**"Yeah, thanks." Sarah looked up to see who was holding her and was glad he was, or she would have fallen again. The man righted her and extended his hand, "I'm Cody." Sarah could barely think, "Uh, I'm Sarah. Thanks again for catching me. I'm pretty clumsy." Cody stood there with his hand still on her arm, "Actually, that was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going and sort of knocked you over." Cody and Sarah stood there looking at each other, oblivious to the two couples watching them. 

Ashley laughed at her friend, "Earth to Sarah!" Sarah whipped around, having forgotten where she was. John and Randy saw this as the perfect opportunity. "Hey, Cody, we're taking the girls out tonight. You want to join us?" Cody glanced at Sarah, who looked hopeful, "Sure, if it's alright with you girls." Brittany couldn't believe their luck, "We'd love it if you came along. Right, Sarah?" Sarah raised an eyebrow at her friend, and then turned to Cody, "Yeah. I mean, if you don't have other plans." Cody shook his head, "No. Sounds good." Randy looked over to the clock on the wall, "We need to go shower and change. You can hang out in the cafeteria. We won't be long."

The girls sat down at a table while they waited. Ashley turned to Brittany, "So what was up with that kiss?" Brittany blushed, "I'm not really sure. He was holding my arm and it just came over me. It felt right." Ashley nodded, "It looked right too. And you Miss Sarah—that was an interesting display." Sarah glared at her friends, "I can't believe you two. You know how much I like him. I just got so nervous!" Ashley couldn't hide her shock, "You never show it though! It must be _love_." Sarah tossed the napkin she was fiddling with across the table and shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe, but he'll never feel the same way." Brittany and Ashley nodded in agreement, noting they were in the same situation.

Back in the locker room, the guys were filling Cody in on the night's agenda. "Sounds good. How do you know these girls anyways?" Randy smiled thinking about the previous night, "We went out to celebrate and met them at a club. Since we're in the area for a few days we figured it would be nice hanging out with them." Cody shook his head, "Man, you never cease to amaze me." The three finished showering and getting ready. When they walked into catering, they noticed how close the girls appeared.

Sarah noticed the guys first and couldn't help but stare, "He looks even better out of the ring." Ashley looked up and laughed, "Hmm, that's what I said."

The two groups said their hellos and headed towards the car. Randy was driving since his Hummer could easily fit the six of them. The group rode in a comfortable silence to the restaurant until about halfway there when the girls' favorite song came on the radio. The guys laughed while the trio sang along and danced to the beat. Soon after the song ended, Randy pulled into the parking lot.


	8. Kiss Kiss

**Hello All! Alright, I had such an amazing time writing this chapter, so I really hope all of you like it! This is the longest one to date--I had to cut myself off and break the night up into more than one chapter. **

**So in this chapter I talk about Ted Drew's. It is this amazing ice cream/yogurt/etc. place in St. Louis. Like, a mom and pop kind of joint near The Hill (the Italian part of SL--love it!). A concrete is this really think treat--when they hand it to you they turn it upside down and it does. not. budge. I absolutely LOVE going there every summer!!! Hopefully that explains it, if you're still confused a bit, message me and I'll try to explain the greatness of it some more.**

**A big thanks to: _x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx3, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, _and _101mizzpoet101. _Thank you to _sweetortonlover86_ for putting me on alert. And super thanks to _sweetortonlover86_ and _Sammy91_ for adding my fic to their favorites list. That is a great compliment!**

**For those of you who feel like it, I made a myspace dedicated to my fanfic. It's kind of rough right now, but really random girls seeking friend counts have been adding it. I want some real readers on there. I'll post all sorts of crazy cool stuff on there, so add me to your friends list. NOTE: This is not my personal myspace. And if you want another cool myspacer, my super cool friend Becky has one for her fanfic: **

**So now, read on and enjoy. And let me know what you think!!! Oh yeah, the title for this chapter is by Chris Brown (ft. T-Pain).**

* * *

Randy pulled into a parking spot and walked around to open the door for Ashley. John helped Brittany down from the car and pulled the seat up for Cody and Sarah. Brittany giggled when she realized they were at Outback—she knew it was one of John's favorite restaurants. John looked over at her, "What's so funny?" Brittany shook her head, "Nothing…I just thought about something one of the girls said earlier. John nodded, "Shall we go in?" The group went inside and was seated at a large booth in the back corner. 

Ashley and Randy moved closer and closer to each other as they waited. Before long, she was snuggled up next to him in the booth. Cody and Sarah hadn't stopped talking since they arrived. John and Brittany were laughing at each other when the food arrived. The conversation slowed down a bit while the group was eating. The guys were amused at how the girls were sharing plates—picking off each other's meal. Ashley looked up at Randy and laughed, "You have BBQ sauce on the corner of your mouth." She brushed her thumb across his mouth to wipe it off. Randy couldn't help but notice how soft her touch was; at the moment, he was glad he had the table covering him. The guys paid the bill, and the group went back to the car.

Ashley asked where they were going when she realized they were headed in the opposite direction of her house. Randy smirked, "Just relax. We're going to get some dessert." Ten minutes later he pulled into a grove. There was a small building next to it and a line of people waiting. Ashley didn't recognize the place, "What is Ted Drew's?" Randy grabbed her hand, dragging her to join the others in line. "It just opened here apparently. It's the absolute best ice cream in the world! They are based in St. Louis, and I go there every time I go home." Ashley smiled at how excited he was at something as simple as ice cream.

Everyone got their respective flavor and started eating near the car. Ashley had a cone while Randy had a concrete, and the twp started goofing around. Randy managed to grab her waist and pick her up with his free arm. Ashley had a glint in her eye, and before Randy could react, she pushed her cone on his mouth. He dropped her and growled while she just laughed at him. "You're gonna pay for that!" Ashley feigned fear, "Really? What kind of payment did you have in mind?" Randy leaned into her, further pressing her into the side of his Hummer, "I can think of something." Ashley could feel her heart beating out of her chest. She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her. Randy pulled her closer to him as Ashley began kissing the ice cream off his mouth. Randy pulled back for a minute, wiped away the remaining ice cream, and proceeded to take Ashley's breathe away with a mind-blowing kiss.

John and Brittany were eating their ice cream in the tailgate of the car while he was telling her about some of the practical jokes backstage and on the road. He loved hearing her laugh and even more, making her laugh. John thought back on last night and wanted to ask her why she appeared upset but didn't think he could really ask her after knowing her a whole twenty-four hours. Brittany noticed John deep in thought and realized he was staring at her. "What are you thinking about?" John snapped out of his thoughts, blurting it out before he could stop himself, "Was there something wrong last night, at the club?" Brittany almost choked on her ice cream. _How did he know? No, he doesn't know—he's asking._ She picked at her ice cream for a bit, "Umm, I had a bad day. The girls just wanted to cheer me up." John nodded, feeling she didn't want to elaborate at the moment.

He noticed she looked kind of sad thinking about it and decided to do something about it, "Are you ticklish?" This earned a laugh out of Brittany, "Sorry, but no." She noticed a change in his face, "John, what—." Before she could finish, he snatched her concrete out of her hands and pulled her closer to him, "I think you're lying. So now the question is where." Brittany tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he was too strong, "John, stop! John!" He just laughed and it almost made her forget about her current predicament. She managed to pull away a bit, but John was too fast. He grabbed her waist and Brittany tensed, "Uh-huh. I think I may have found it." Her eyes were silently pleading with him. John flexed his fingers and Brittany went crazy. She fell backwards and John leaned over her, never once stopping. She tried curling up to block his hands, but he just pressed further into her to prevent the move.

The couple locked eyes, and John stopped his assault on her sides. Brittany was breathing heavily trying to catch her breathe, and her face was flushed. John brushed a piece of hair off her face and leaned in closer. He cupped her cheek and closed the distance between their lips. Just as they were about to kiss, Randy and Ashley popped around the back of the Hummer. The couple flew apart, now both slightly flushed. Brittany glanced at Ashley, not fully meeting her eyes and turned to John, "Can I have my concrete back now?" John shot a glare at Randy and handed Brittany her cup. Brittany looked around, "Where are Sarah and Cody?"

Ashley began laughing hysterically. Randy raised an eyebrow at her, "Alright, woman. What do you know?" Ashley finally stopped laughing, "Follow me." Randy, John, and Brittany looked at each other, shrugged, and left to follow her. She stopped at the edge of the building, put her finger over her lips signaling to be quiet, and waved the group over. The four peered around the corner and were shocked. Cody had Sarah against the wall with his hand up her shirt, and she was moaning into his mouth. Brittany turned and rand because she started giggling—they looked like they were mauling each other. The other three followed her back to the car. They all finished their ice ream and talked, wondering how long the couple would be gone.

Twenty minute later, Sarah and Cody emerged. John grinned at the two, "Where did you two disappear to?" Sarah looked panicked, "We just went to talk." Cody had a huge grin on his face. John couldn't help but laugh. Sarah turned towards Cody, and he shrugged. Brittany lightly punched John on the arm, "Don't lie. We saw you." Sarah blushed furiously and shrugged, trying to look as innocent as possible. Cody put his arm around her, pulling her close, "Yeah, well, we saw you too, Ashley." Randy smirked, "So? It's not like **we **were trying to hide it!"

John realized Brittany wasn't looking in his direction and took the opportunity to stare at her. _God, why did they interrupt us? I finally got a change to kiss her, and it's ruined._ Breaking from his thoughts, "Well, I'm not really tired, and we don't have another plan for the evening. Any ideas?" Brittany had an idea (she was really ready to ditch her friends for some one on one time with John). "How about we go back to the house and watch a movie?" The guys nodded, and the group left.


	9. Here In Your Arms

**Hey All! New chapter time. I don't really have a long rant for you this time--which I'm sure you'll appreciate, haha! Sorry it took longer than I expected. My best guy friend decided to throw my life into a loop. It took me a bit to clear my mind, but it's all good now!**

**A/N: I don't remember if I had the girls living in one house towards the beginning of the story, but for plot purposes--they do now. Just roll with it, I am. :)**

**Special thanks to: _x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx3 _and _101mizzpoet101 _for reviewing. I'm glad I could make you so happy _x3BCRFEx3_!!! Don't worry--you'll get what you've been waiting for soon. Thanks to _Tanschana_ for putting the story on alert and to _101mizzpoet101_ for putting me on alert. Super thanks to _101mizzpoet101_ and _Pnkrkriotgirl_ for adding the story to their favs. That really means a lot to me.**

**So. Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think! Oh yeah, title by Hellogoodbye. Awesome song, check it.**

* * *

It was late when the group got back to the house. Brittany went right to the kitchen to get movie snacks. John sighed. _She's been avoiding me since we got in the car_. Ashley offered to help, but John insisted, "She'll need a strong man to help her carry out all those drinks." Randy couldn't help himself, "Well she's not gonna get that help from you. Maybe I'll go help her." John made a face at him and followed Brittany to the kitchen.

He walked in to find Brittany on a chair reaching for something in one of the cabinets. She pulled out a tray to bring the snacks out on. John walked over to where she was. Brittany put the tray on the counter and turned to get down from the chair. She hadn't realized John was behind her and jumped involuntarily. John instinctively stuck his arms out and caught her easily, bridal style. He expected her to yell at him for sneaking up on her; however, Brittany shocked him by laughing. "You scared the ever-living out of me!" John just looked at the girl in his arms in amazement, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, I swear." She took one of her arms from around his neck and touched his cheek, "It's fine, just don't make a habit of it." They stared at each other for a few moments before Brittany spoke up. "Umm, could you put me down now?" He couldn't let the moment pass again. "John?"

He broke from his thoughts and set her on the counter. John stepped forward between her legs and pulled her closer. He was now looking up at her a bit due to where he put her down. John had his hands on her hips and could feel her trembling slightly. Brittany realized she was holding her breathe and forced herself to breath. John cupped the side of her face in one hand, leaving the other on her hip. He stroked her cheek with his thumb for a moment before leaning in. Their lips were millimeters apart when John looked in her eyes, noticing they were clouded with want. John grinned and spoke against her lips, "I'm in like with you Brittany," before closing the gap.

Brittany felt herself losing it—this was something she only dreamed about before. She wrapped her arms around John's neck and pulled herself closer. He started deepening the kiss, and she panicked. Brittany pulled back slightly and smiled, reassuring him, "Not just yet?" John looked at her and thought she was more beautiful than before, "Yeah. We should probably get the food out there before they start to wonder." The couple finished pulling out drinks and snacks and brought it all out to the group.

Randy and Cody picked out a movie while they were waiting for the final couple to return. When John and Brittany got back, everyone grabbed some food and got ready to watch the movie. Cody sat on the floor, leaning against the recliner. Sarah sat between his legs leaning back against his chest. Cody took note of how well she fit in his arms—like they molded together. John and Brittany took the couch. John was sitting at the end at a slight angle, and Brittany was cuddled into his side resting her head on his chest. Randy and Ashley took the loveseat—both were lying on their sides. Ashley was on the edge, and Randy had his arm around her waist keeping her from falling off (as well as keeping her as close to him as possible). Ashley wiggled to a comfortable place against Randy, "What movie did you pick out?" She could feel his chest vibrating as he spoke. "Mr. Brooks. We haven't seen it yet." Ashley smiled, _A "scary" movie—nice work, Slick._ "Sounds good to me. Brittany didn't get to watch it yet either."

The group started the movie. Ashley loved scary movies but pretended to be scared every now and then so Randy would hold her closer. Brittany really was scared—she absolutely hated scary stuff. Sarah had the attitude "the scarier/more gory the better" towards this kind of thing. She'd seen this movie once and it didn't really meet the fear factor on her scale. She and Cody began whispering to each other but soon got sick of being there. Sarah tilted her head back to look at Cody, "Want to go upstairs and hang out?" Cody nodded in agreement and followed her upstairs.

Ashley giggled. _Gee, I wonder what they're going to end up doing._ Luckily she was able to cover up the laugh since someone in the movie made a joke. Ashley noticed Randy's breathing was even; she rolled over in his grasp and realized he had fallen asleep. She snuggled closer against him as his grip tightened on her slightly. Unable to help herself, Ashley pressed a quick kiss to his lips before falling asleep as well.

John and Brittany finished watching the movie and were too tired to move from the couch. John flattened himself on the couch and pulled Brittany so she was laying flush on top of him. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered the two of them up. Brittany pushed herself up slightly and looked down into John's eyes. She felt oddly safe with him and loved the feel of his arms around her. Getting lost in the moment, Brittany leaned down and kissed John, "Thank you." He smiled back at her, thinking she was thanking him for covering her up, and pulled the blanket back up over her shoulders. The couple fell asleep quickly.

Sarah and Cody spent hours talking and goofing around. Long after the other two couples fell asleep downstairs, Sarah and Cody decided to call it a night. Sarah crawled under the covers as Cody took his shirt off and got in with her. She moved against him as she tried to get comfortable, and he couldn't take it anymore. Cody grabbed her arm and turned her over, meeting her in a passionate kiss. The couple made out for some time before Cody slowed the pace. "I really want to, but not just yet." Sarah hid the disappointment she felt (inside she was screaming), nodded her head, and gave him one last kiss before turning back over. Cody pulled her back and the couple fell asleep spooning. Sarah's last thought before falling to her exhaustion was just how perfectly their bodies fit together when he held her.


	10. Pieces of the Sun

**Hey all! Well, I'm back a bit faster than normal. x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx3 (better known as my good friend Becky) was dying waiting for this one. So I worked overtime to get it out. There are a few things in this chapter that surprised even me. When I started out writing it...didn't think some of this stuff would happen. But I like the overall outcome--it added some humor to life :)**

**Oh, and for those of you who look at it: my new myspace is still linked on my profile page. A couple of you have added ME as a friend and not the fanfic one. It's cool, just letting you know in case you meant the other one--cause that's the one with everything from here on it. And all of the wrestlers are hyperlinked to their homepage (or official website) now. So if you feel like checking those out, have a blastyblast!**

**A big thanks to my faithful reviewers: x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx3 and 101mizzpoet101. You girls rock! Special thanks to: sideways anger, 101mizzpoet, and emmiline23 for naming this one of their favorite stories. I know I've said this before, but that's a big compliment. And to my favorite Cody Rhodes girl: x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx3--thanks for the add to fav authors. Haha, even tho I think you're a bit biased? Maybe so? Haha, kind of kidding.**

**The title for this chapter is a song by Test Your Reflex. I hope you like the chapter (I know YOU will Becky, haha) and leave some reviews. Especially since I worked so hard to get it out quickly! ;)

* * *

**

Cody tried to roll over, only to realize Sarah had curled into his side at some point during the night. He smiled thinking about their make-out session. _I'm falling for her—hard and fast. God, I wanted to last night. I just don't want her to think I only want her for sex. She's not just some ring rat._ Cody was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Sarah moan into his shoulder. He looked down and watched her stir.

Sarah didn't want to wake up—she was having an amazing dream about Cody. She wiggled a bit and remembered last night. She snuggled closer to Cody as she replayed the late night events. _Maybe he doesn't like me. I'm probably not good enough for him. Why else wouldn't he want to have sex?_ Sarah sighed and heard Cody laugh. She tilted her head up, raising her eyebrows at him. Cody started rubbing her arm slowly, "That tickled." Sarah smiled and started rubbing circles on his chest.

Cody couldn't take it anymore. "Sarah, I think I'm falling in love with you." Sarah leaned up on her elbow, "I'm pretty sure I'm already there." At this Cody pulled her on top of him and brought her face down to his.

Downstairs, Brittany started to wake up. She smiled realizing she was still lying on top of John and that his arm was draped across her. Brittany looked over to the loveseat, where Randy and Ashley were still sleeping. She carefully got off the couch and covered John back up with the blanket. He rolled to his side, slightly curling up. Brittany bent over and kissed his cheek before walking to the kitchen. She couldn't help but think about what had happened on that counter. Quietly, she got some juice and went out to the backyard, grabbing her book by the door on the way out. She went over to one of the deck lounges and got lost in her reading.

John woke up as his body told him Brittany had disappeared—he missed her warmth. _Where did she go? Man, it felt so right holding her last night. I could do that for the rest of my life._ He got up going to look for her. He went to the kitchen and didn't see her in there; he figured she must be upstairs and decided to try there. John joked at all the pictures of the girls on the way up. He was surprised to see a picture of the three of them with Dave Batista, Matt Hardy, and The Undertaker. _Apparently they really do like wrestling. Smackdown fans as well…we'll have to get a picture of all of us to add to this wall._

He continued up the stairs and saw four doors. Luckily, the three bedroom doors were decorated with the girls' names, pictures, and whatnot. Brittany's door was open and he poked his head in, but she wasn't there. He smiled smugly when he saw a magazine poster of himself taped to one of the walls. John took a few steps in and observed the room. She had several framed photos scattered across the room, a poster here and there on the walls, and a bed that looked more comfortable than his at home. _I feel so calm in here. She's so laid back—I love it. Apparently she can be high maintenance though?_ John just noticed the vanity by the window with products scattered over it. _She doesn't look overdone. Why does she need all that? Women._ He decided to go back downstairs to look for her before he got caught snooping. After looking a while longer he went back to the kitchen to get something to drink and noticed she was outside reading. John chuckled and went out to the backyard.

Brittany was so engrossed in her book that she didn't hear John come out. As he got closer, John noticed she hadn't look up yet and cleared his throat to get her attention without scaring her again. Brittany turned in his direction smiling, "Hey you." John was in awe of her. The sun was shining on her, and she looked unbelievable. "Good morning. Sleep well?" Brittany nodded as she closed her book and moved her legs so John could sit. They sat there a while talking and joking around before deciding to start breakfast. Brittany was surprised when John told her he could cook, and she couldn't wait to see what he could do.

Ashley woke up to Randy kissing her cheek, lips, and neck. Grinning, she opened her eyes, "Well good morning to you too." Randy didn't say anything but rather rolled her onto her back so he was on top of her. They stayed just like that, alternating talking and kissing until they heard John and Brittany in the kitchen. They decided to join them and figure out what was going on between the two of them.

Ashley stopped in the doorway with Randy right behind her. The couple grinned at the sight before them: Brittany was mixing what looked like pancake batter, and John had his arms wrapped around her waist, resting his chin on the top of her head. Randy started to say something but stopped when he saw John whisper something in her ear and give her a quick kiss on the neck. Ashley moved into the room, "Hey guys. What are you doing?" Surprisingly, John didn't move away from her but replied, "Making breakfast." Randy jumped, "Yes! I love it when John cooks for me!"

Ashley couldn't help but laugh, "Do you two want a moment? I didn't realize it was like that." Brittany, who was taking a sip of her juice, laughed and started coughing due to the liquid entering her lungs. Randy tried his best to look angry, "Very funny." Brittany smiled, "I don't know. There was that one gay segment you two had." John lightly smacked her butt, "Shut up. You know that was scripted. Besides, I told hi I didn't roll like that." Brittany winked at Ashley, "Yeah maybe. But the chemistry was undeniable." John stuck his finger in the batter, "Oh, you're gonna get it now!"

John smeared the batter on her nose but couldn't duck fast enough as she got his cheek. The playing quickly turned into a fight and Randy and Ashley joined in. The four were covered in pancake mix and had somehow contained the mess to the counter. Randy laughed, "So, I need a shower before breakfast now. Want to conserve water and take one with me, Ash?" She grinned and Brittany knew she was plotting. "No thanks. I will, however, race you." Brittany saw the nudge Ashley gave and turned to run with her, "Come on, Cena!" With that, the girls bolted out the door towards the pool and stopped to look for the boys. John smiled and ran after them with Randy not far behind. Brittany and Ashley screamed and jumped in, just barely missing getting pushed in by John and Randy. The two couples played in the water, never once wondering where Cody and Sarah were.

Cody and Sarah's make-out session had escalated, and Sarah was without her shirt now too. As she reached for his pants, Cody grabbed her hand. "Wait, Sarah. I don't want you to think this is just about sex because I really do like you." Sarah leaned her forehead to his, "I know, but I really want to do this too. We've established how we feel already. What are you worried about?" Cody smiled, "Nothing now." With that the couple resumed their kiss. Soon, all clothes were removed and scattered across the floor. Cody and Sarah made love for almost two hours before collapsing.

Sarah looked over to the clock and giggled, "I wonder if they're still asleep." Cody heard a scream come from outside, "I'm guessing not. We should probably go join them before they come up here." Sarah groaned, "I suppose you're right, but maybe we should take a shower first?" Cody looked down with a matching grin, "Well let's go then." He picked her up, carrying her to the shower for once more go before the couple made their way downstairs to join the rest of the group.


	11. How Good It Can Be

**Hey all! This isn't a very intense chapter--more like a stepping stone to the next major part. The next chapter will be fairly similar--and I think I'm almost done with that one! I've updated the myspace and have finally eliminated all the spammers. I've got some things about to happen with it, so add it if you want in.**

**Special thanks to: x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx3, JCEdgeRKO, 101mizzpoet101, and MissPhilippinesSuperStar for reviewing. You all rock! And another tanks to JCEdgeRKO for the story alert, and even more for the fav author add. That is an amazing complement coming from you!**

**Chapter title is by The 88. One of those relatively unknown bands. So as always, enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Cody and Sarah emerged from the house and went over to the pool. Everyone looked up at the pair and laughed—it was fairly obvious from the looks on their faces as to what had happened upstairs. Ashley, who lacked the ability to be subtle, spoke out. "Looks like you two had a pleasant evening." Sarah chunked a beach ball at Ashley, confirming what the group already knew. 

John noticed Brittany was blushing, "Are you okay?" She looked up at him, "Yeah, just hungry. I'm going to head in and restart breakfast." John said he would help again and followed her out of the pool. Brittany grabbed some of her brother's clothes that she had taken years ago and gave them to John. "They probably won't fit great, but my brother is only a bit smaller than you." John thanked her and peeled off his wet shirt. Brittany flushed again and left the room with some clothes for herself, headed towards the bathroom. _What if he wants me to sleep with him now? What is wrong with me? Any girl would kill to be in my position and here I am not even wanting to do it. Okay, that's a lie. I want to—I'm just not ready to._ She sighed to herself as she put her shirt on, walked back to the kitchen, and cleaned the counter off.

John walked into the kitchen as Brittany was pulling out the last of the ingredients. She looked up and thought her brother's clothes had never looked better. The shirt fit like John's normally did—tight enough to see just how muscular he was. The track pants weren't as bad as she thought they would be. _Well, those were his lounging pants. I guess they were baggier than I thought!_ She smiled and went back to the task at hand. John couldn't seem to figure this girl out. One minute she was bubbly and flirty—the next she was quiet and somewhat closed off. The couple made breakfast and called the others in to change. Brittany lent more of her brother's clothes to Randy. As the group ate, the guys shared more stories about life on the road.

Sarah became more excited the longer she listened to the stories. She hadn't even told her two best friends about the letter that came in the mail yesterday. _I guess now is as good a time as any. I wonder what Cody's reaction will be._ She took a deep breath before beginning, "So I got a letter yesterday." Sarah looked up smiling and laughed as the girls attacked her. "Oh my god! Why didn't you tell us?" "Did you get in?" Brittany and Ashley were ready to lunge across the table. Sarah just nodded as her friends jumped up, screaming and bouncing around the room.

The guys were more confused that ever. Cody was more curious than anyone else, "What did you get in to?" Sarah turned to face him, "OVW." John and Randy stared, almost in shock. None of them realized any of the girls wanted to actually wrestle—which made them wonder about what Brittany and Ashley wanted. Cody shook his head, not believing he heard her correctly, "As in wrestling OVW?" Sarah's stomach dropped. _He's mad._ She simply nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak anymore. She stared into Cody's deep blue eyes searching for a reaction.

Cody couldn't believe she was going to be with him training. He suddenly realized Sarah looked as if she was ready to cry and felt bad. "I can't believe I get to be with you all the time. I must have done something pretty great to get this kind of karma!" Sarah threw her arms around his neck as he picked her up and spun her around. A celebration ensued and lasted until the late afternoon.


	12. The Take Over, the Break's Over

**Hey all! Here's a new chapter for you. Just another stepping stone--dates come in the next few chapters.**

**The next three chpaters will be a bit different. Each chpater will be a single date. It will come back together afterwards, but it's more effective plot-wise if each couple gets their own moment. The order will be: Sarah and Cody, Ashley and Randy, then Brittany and John. I had to put Sarah's first so Becky won't stroke out on me, haha!**

**Thanks to: x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx3, JCEdgeRKO, and 101mizzpoet101 for reviewing. My faithful few, haha. Also thanks to riddicksno1babe for adding the story to your alert list. I hope you enjoy it!**

**This chapter is from Fall Out Boy. Enjoy and review. They're kind of dwindling so I don't know what you all are thinking.**

* * *

The guys went back to their hotel to get ready for one-on-one time with the girls. The plan was to meet back at the house around five and leave from there. Randy wanted to take Ashley out for a nice dinner; he wanted to spoil her. Cody asked Sarah what she wanted to do and was pleasantly surprised at what an easy-going girl she was. They planned to order some take out and just relax at the house. John planned on taking Brittany out for a fun night. Nothing too fancy—he wanted her to feel comfortable around him.

The girls were back at the house getting ready for their dates. Sarah didn't need much work; she straightened her hair and threw on jeans and a fitted t-shirt. After she touched up her makeup, Sarah helped her friends with their hair as they gossiped. Brittany couldn't be happier for Sarah, "So when do you get to start?" Sarah braced herself for their reactions, "I have a flight in three days." Ashley stopped going through her closet, "As in three days from right now you're leaving for six months?" Sarah nodded her head and started on another section of Brittany's hair. "I want you two to come visit me at least once though." Brittany guaranteed they'd come see her and moved so Ashley could get her hair done.

Ashley had finally decided on a simple black dress and was now talking Brittany through her decision of what to wear. She kept picking out nice clothes until Sarah finally stepped in. "She's not going somewhere fancy, retard. He told her to dress comfortably." Ashley giggled, "Doesn't mean she can't look good though, right?" Sarah rolled her eyes as she reached for the curling iron. The trio finally decided on some fitted cargo pants and a white t-shirt.

Brittany turned to Ashley, "Ash, I know you are doing your hair right now, but since your hands are free could you do my makeup? I'm shaking so badly I can barely do anything." Ashley smiled and told her to bring it over. "Are you scared about what you're feeling for John or scared about how fast it's happening?" Brittany closed her eyes so Ashley could do them. "I'm scared to fall for him. I'm scared that I'm feeling all this for him already. I'm scared he's just gonna turn out the same way Matt did." Sarah stopped working on Ashley's hair for a moment and knelt beside Brittany. "Brit, he's a good guy. I think he really does care about you."

Fearing she would cry if she talked about it any longer, Brittany shrugged her shoulders. Ashley finished her makeup as Sarah put the finishing touches on her hair. The girls finished getting ready, and the guys arrived shortly after. Sarah met them at the door and told them Brittany and Ashley would be right down. Cody stepped forward and gave Sarah a CD, "I saw the Lady Peace album in your room. This one is their best." Sarah smiled and gave him a hug. "I can't wait to listen to it."

Ashley was the first one down the stairs. She had been ready when they arrived but had to calm Brittany down. Randy had to pick his jaw up off the floor. _She looks amazing. Randy, open your mouth and tell her that. Tell her she looks nice._ He finally managed to form the words, but when he told her what he thought, his voice started to falter. Ashley leaned into him, "You have the same effect on me," she whispered into his ear. At that moment Randy didn't know if he could make it through dinner without going completely crazy.

Brittany got to the top of the stairs and saw the interaction between Ashley and Randy. _Oh, why can't it just be that easy for me?_ She walked down slowly, not trusting her legs as she stared at John. When she got to the bottom, John revealed a single pink rose. Sarah inwardly groaned—she never understood why people liked getting flowers. Brittany put the rose in some water and rejoined the group.

John couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in simple pants and a shirt. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her. Randy had his arm wrapped around Ashley's waist, almost as if he were silently telling the world to back off. Sarah was ready to have the house to herself now so she started pushing everyone out. "Well, if you four are done staring at each other, I'd sort of like to start my date." Everyone laughed and took the hint. Ashley grabbed a light cardigan in case the restaurant was cold. Randy held the door open as the girls said their goodbyes and left Cody and Sarah alone.

The two couples got in their respective cars and drove away. Sarah shut the door and turned to Cody, "Finally." Cody chuckled and pulled her towards him.


	13. Til the Dawn

**Hey All! I worked on overdrive last night and today to finish this just for you Becky :)**

**Last night's episode of RAW was amazing! The only way it could have been better is if John and Cody were on. At least I got to see a commercial for John's DVD that comes out today. More than poor Becky got :( Therefore, you should got read her stories and leave a little review to make her feel better. I suggest reading The Champion and the Diva. It's my personal fav.**

**A little side note: I talk about a blast bar in this chapter. For those of you who don't know--it's a place you can go to watch a pay-per-view with who knows how many other wrestling fans. They're all on if you want to (try) to find one near you. Good luck--there's only one in my poopy state. :(**

**Special thanks to: x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx3, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, OneTreeHillWrestlingFan, 101mizzpoet101, emmiline23, and JCEdgeRKO for reviewing. Another to OneTreeHillWrestlingFan for adding this not only to the alerts, but also to their favs list. You all rock!!!**

**I'm in the process of updating the myspace so check it out. I'll be adding some sneak peaks and special info on there. It's a great place to suggest stuff that you want to happen or what you're thinking about the way things are going now. I have gotten a couple of suggestions both on here and on the space. I'm working on including all of them (since they were all great so far!) and this chapter actually satisfies two of the requests! The rest are coming in soon. To JCEdgeRKO: in John and Brittany's date chapter they will both get their chance to do what you want.**

**This chapter title is from the Step Up soundtrack. It's by Drew Sidora. Fun little dance song if you need something upbeat :) So go on now--we both know you want to! Read and (even cooler) REVIEW so I can smile when I check my email:)**

* * *

Sarah leaned into Cody's kiss and the couple ended up on the couch. He had her pressed into the sofa and was half lying on top of her. Out of breath, Cody pulled back some. "I'm kind of hungry. Do you want to order the takeout now?" Sarah opened her eyes. "Yeah, what are you in the mood for?" Cody thought for a moment, "Well, I'm sort of craving some Chinese." Sarah laughed, "Mmm, sounds good. I'll go get the number." They picked out their preferred food and placed the order. The couple had an hour to spare before the food arrived.

Cody pulled Sarah back on the couch, and she lay down with her head in his lap looking up at him. She gave a small smile as Cody began stroking her hair. "You know, I don't know that much about you. I can't just Google you and find out your life's story." Sarah laughed, "Actually, if you do Google me, you find my Myspace and whatnot. You're wrong—I can't find out your life's story either. All I know about you is that your birthday is June 30 and your favorite band is Our Lady Peace. Well, that, and your dad is Dusty Rhodes." He grinned at her, "That's more than I know about you. When is your birthday? Favorite band? Why do you want to go to OVW?"

Sarah looked up at him, "Okay. My birthday is July 1—that lone day between your birthday and your WWE debut. Don't laugh at me. I like a few bands: Our Lady Peace, Linkin Park, Yellowcard, Papa Roach, Medina Lake, and a bunch more. The only rap I like is Ayo Technology. I have wanted to go to OVW for as long as I can remember." Cody intertwined his fingers with hers. "Why do you cheer for me? The usual fans are twelve year old girls and psycho chicks. You don't strike me as crazy." Sarah laughed at this, "You might change your mind if you keep hanging out with me. I don't know why really. I guess I just saw you come out onto the ramp determined to make something out of the small storyline they gave you. I also loved how intense you looked that night."

Cody stopped stroking her hair when he heard the doorbell ring. Sarah sat up and made a move to go get the door when Cody stopped her. "No, you stay right here. This may be your house, but I'm the guy, and this is still a date." Sarah grinned shaking her head, "Fine, but you still need help carrying it." She followed him to the door and grabbed some of the food. Sarah put it on the floor in the living room and grabbed plates and drinks from the kitchen. "Cody, what do you want to drink? Water, soda, juice, umm…" Cody poked his head in the door, "Soda please. Here, I'll take the plates. Where is the silverware?" Sarah handed him the plates, "Oh, in the drawer on the end." The couple made their way back into the living room and spread the food all around them, taking whatever they wanted to eat in the process.

The two joked and laughed the whole time they were eating. Sarah gaped at the many empty containers around them, "I'm so full. I can't believe we ate all of this!" Cody groaned, "It's going to take a few hours in the gym to work it off. Maybe you can come with me, and I could train with you a little." Sarah hummed in agreement as she leaned back on the couch.

Cody looked over at her. Sarah had closed her eyes and had her hands resting on her stomach. He took the opportunity to admire her. Sarah had black hair, and her lip was pierced. He smiled thinking about how much he liked that piercing. So far he hadn't seen her dressed up—just in jeans and t-shirts. He loved it—high maintenance girls drove him crazy. It scared him how fast he was falling for her; he felt like he'd known her forever even though they hadn't talked very much.

Sarah could tell he was on the verge of saying something. "Are you going to say whatever you're thinking about or just keep staring at me?" Cody looked down slightly embarrassed that he'd been caught. "I want to know everything about you." Sarah opened her eyes somewhat startled by his request. "What do you mean?" Cody thought for a moment. "What do you want in life? How did you meet Brittany and Ashley? What do you like to do for fun? What is something I would never guess about you?"

Sarah sighed, "Well, you are curious. Hmm, I want to be a Diva. I've wanted it for so long—I can't believe I'm finally getting my chance. I'm terrified of blowing it. I want to stay best friend with the girls no matter what. We've been together for a couple of years now—we met at college. I transferred to Brittany's school sophomore year. It took little to no time for us to become best friends. We transferred when she started med school last year. We missed cold weather, and I don't really care what college I'm at. I'm finishing my undergrad this semester online while I'm at OVW. Brittany graduated a year early thanks to her boarding school credits. We met Ashley here at a local blast bar for a Pay-Per-View and it turned out she went to school with us. The rest is history. I write mostly—my mind runs faster than the rest of me so I just get it all out. Something you would never guess…I can speak Japanese."

Cody was in awe. He stood up and reached down to pick Sarah up. "Oh my God! What are you doing?!?" He laughed, "Relax, I've got you." Sarah calmed down and held on to Cody as he lifted her up to the couch with him. They snuggled up on the couch and just talked for several hours, finding out anything and everything they could about each other. Sarah's eyes involuntarily closed as she grew more tired. Cody kissed her forehead and looked at his watch. _Wow, 1 A.M. We talked forever. She is the best girl I've ever met._

Sarah rolled over, "Cody, I'm not really tired. Are you?" He half-smirked, knowing what she was thinking. "I think I can muster up some energy to spend some more waking time with you." Sarah giggled as he once again picked her up and carried her upstairs, kicking the door shut behind them. As they lay there, basking in the afterglow of several more hours of sex, Sarah let her mind drift in her many thoughts. _I think that may have been even better than the first time._


	14. Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Hey All! I know, it took me longer than expected to finish this chapter. Sorry! I'm off for the Turkey Hols tho, so hopefully I can crank out a couple of good chapters for you. Next up is John and Brittany's date, and I've already got a couple of paragraphs for that one. Probably won't get to write much tomorrow tho, I'll be out of town shopping. Which also means I might miss my first RAW since I started watching wrestling. What a day to miss right? The results from the PPV. Thank god for AM Raw on Saturday :)**

**Thanks to: 101mizzpoet101, x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx3, JCEdgeRKO, and OneTreeHillWrestlingFan for reviewing. And to Chic of Extreme (who doesn't even read this fic): thanks so much for your "flames." They were one of the funniest parts of my day. You totally failed at your mission and just made me think a bit less of you. Too bad, since I like a few of your stories! The PM was the best of the three ;) This is a little piece of advice I have for all of you--if you do decide to flame someone, use proper grammar. It has a better effect that way :)**

**This chapter is a song by Mary Chapin Carpenter. Random, huh? So you know the drill--read and REVIEW!!!

* * *

**

Randy and Ashley drove off in the Hummer. Randy was still trying to form words. He couldn't believe how amazing Ashley looked tonight. She smiled at him, noticing he looked nervous. _How can I have this effect on him—I'm not special. God, he looks really good tonight._ Feeling bold, she reached over and grabbed the hand resting on his thigh. Randy jumped at the contact and looked over at her. Ashley locked eyes with him, silently telling him to relax. Randy took a deep breath, "I haven't done this in a while. I don't want to fuck this up—I want tonight to be perfect." Ashley couldn't believe the man sitting across from her, "Randy, stop worrying. As long as I'm with you tonight will be perfect." He visibly relaxed as they pulled in at the restaurant.

Randy got out of the car and walked over to open Ashley's door. He helped her down, but as he turned to let go of Ashley, she stopped him. Ashley knew he was still nervous, and it was starting to make her freak out. She looked up at a confused Randy. Ashley put one hand on his bicep and the other on his neck. Randy was trying to control his breathing—he had his hands on her waist still, and she was leaning into him. Ashley looked deep into his blue eyes and got lost. She tilted her head up, and Randy took over. _I can't wait any longer; I need her._ He closed the distance between them and engaged her in a bruising kiss.

Ashley gasped as Randy pulled back. She was barely aware that he was talking. "I think I'm totally relaxed now." She slightly shook her head, noticing the smirk on his face. "Glad I could help." Randy wrapped his arm around her shoulders, tucking her into his side as they walked inside. The couple was seated immediately towards the back of the restaurant.

The table setting was intimate with dim lighting and candles on the table. Ashley noticed how great Randy looked. He appeared extremely tan sitting across from her. She could see his muscles underneath the dress shirt move as he breathed. _If we weren't in a public place right now, I would take him here and now._ Randy was thinking the same thing. _Her skin is so soft, and it's glowing in the candlelight. Her hair is so beautiful—I just want to run my hands through it. Ugh, she's doing it to me again. I wonder if she could feel it last night on the couch. I don't know how much longer I can wait._

Their thoughts were interrupted when the waiter came to take their orders. He soon returned with their drinks, bread, and salads. Ashley had wanted to ask him since they pulled up. "Randy, how did you know Italian was my favorite?" He smirked back at her, "I'm just great." She playfully rolled her eyes at him. He chuckled, "I asked Brittany what you liked. She said you girls eat here a lot." Ashley smiled back at him and started on her salad.

The food arrived, and the pair decided to share. Ashley went to steal something off Randy's plate, only to have her hand pushed away. She looked at him confused, but grinned as Randy fed her. As Ashley went to say something, Randy stood up. She watched curiously as he moved behind her; without warning, Randy picked up her chair (with her still in it) and moved it closer to his. He sat back down, and without saying anything, picked food off her plate. Ashley raised an eyebrow, "What was all that about?" Randy stared at her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "So I could do this." Before she could process what was happening, Randy's mouth was on hers. The kiss seemed to last forever before Randy pulled back, "I could do that all night." Ashley laughed at this and took the opportunity to grab food from his plate.

The two spent the rest of dinner talking. Randy told Ashley all about growing up around wrestling—not leaving out the childhood memories of superstars hanging out at his house. She loved how passionate he was about the business. In return, Ashley told him about her family. Randy paid full attention to her as she talked about holidays around her house; he adored how passionate she was about all of them. Randy asked about college, and Ashley had more passion in her voice than before. She went on about her degree in advertising, talking about some of the things she had done already and projects for the future. Randy decided at that moment that he was ready to fall hard again.

The couple finished dessert, and Randy paid the bill. Ashley was glad she brought the sweater since it had gotten a bit colder since they went in the restaurant. Randy asked if she wanted to go back to the house or his hotel to relax. Ashley thought for a moment, "Umm, I guess the hotel since I'm sure Cody and Sarah are preoccupied." Randy couldn't help but laugh as he agreed with her.

Ashley couldn't believe his room, "You need all of this for a couple of days?" He nodded, "No, they just gave us nice rooms. Usually they're normal hotel rooms, but I could get used to these. Actually, I share a room with John—that's why there are two beds. I think he's crashing at your house again though. I mean, not that I thought…what I meant was…" Ashley was leaning on the desk she was laughing so hard. "Don't worry about it—I know what you meant."

Randy ran a hand through his hair and sat on the bed, almost in defeat. Ashley composed herself and walked over to him, sitting on his lap. Ashley blushed as she felt all of Randy on her thigh. Randy's hand rested lightly on her back under her shirt as she initiated the kiss, silently asking permission. She began pushing back on Randy, and he took the hint. Randy stood, picking Ashley up as he did so. He carried her around the side of the bed and laid her down, resting on top of her.

Ashley's eyes were slightly clouded over with want. Randy was breathing deeply now, unable to control himself any longer. "Are you sure, Ash? I don't want to do anything if you aren't." She nodded, "Randy, I really want this. I'm the one who initiated it after all." They both let out breathy laughs at her comment. Randy rested some of his weight on her. Ashley felt her body meld into his. Their kisses were slow and passionate at first, but as their clothes were discarded it became more forceful. Randy locked eyes with Ashley as he started making love to her.

Several hours later Randy pulled her into his side, with Ashley resting her head on his chest. Randy lifted her head up, "Ashley, I want you to know that I don't want this to be a one time thing. I really like you, and I want us to be official." Ashley grabbed his face and kissed him, "I think we're in agreement. I want us to be official too." Randy smiled and pulled her back into his arms. Ashley kissed his chest before falling into a deep, blissful sleep with Randy following her not long after.


	15. Pick Up the Pieces

**Hey All! Happy Thanksgiving! Well, to those of you readers who celebrate it with me ;) I know, I'm on break and should have ample time to write. Monday I was on the road, Tuesday and yesterday I was setting things up at the store. Last night I finally got the wireless system set up at home (well, my uncle did it) so I thought I could finally do the whole family time thing AND write at the same time. Long story short--Dad isn't too keen on that idea. So I'm having to once again write the thing down on paper then type it and post it.**

**It was a sad last chapter. I only received two reviews. That doesn't even cover my usual people. So if the chapter wasn't as good as normal, I am sorry. However, thanks to: x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx3 and 101mizzpoet101 for reviewing. You are my favorites right now ;) haha!**

**Well, this is by far the longest chappie (2007 words before I added this AN). I suppose that's me apologizing for the long wait. I also wrote a really short one shot entitled _My Happy Ending_ which will be up in a half hour or so.**

**This title comes from the song by Alexz Johnson. Enjoy, and please review this time huh:)

* * *

**

John held the door open for Brittany as she got in the SUV. As he pulled out of the driveway, Brittany asked him where they were going. He shook his head, "It's a surprise. I get the feeling you don't like surprises." Brittany tensed slightly, "I used to but now I'm not so sure. My last surprise wasn't exactly one I would have hoped for." John looked at her questioningly, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" She looked down at her hands in her lap and picked at her nails. "Uh, John, it's not that I mind. It's just…I'm not ready to talk about it yet. It's still kind of fresh in my mind, and I'm working on processing it." John nodded, "That's cool. If you ever feel like talking about it though, I'm here. I mean, I guess if your friends aren't around or you just want a guy to listen." She smiled and told him she'd keep that in mind.

John pulled up to a deli and got out of the car. Brittany slid out of the car before John could walk around and open the door for her. She met him at the front of the car, and they walked in together. Brittany looked around and noticed there were only a couple of tables and all of them were full. "John, where are we going to sit?" He didn't bother looking around the room, "We're not. We are getting our food and taking it with us." He noticed Brittany staring at him like he was crazy. "Don't look at me like that. I have tonight planned out. We're taking the food and eating it somewhere else." She held her hands up in mock surrender, "Okay, okay."

The two ordered their sandwiches and went back out to the car. John once again opened the door for Brittany, and she offered to hold the food. "No, it's alright. I'll just put it all in the back with the rest of the stuff." John went around to the tailgate and saw Brittany trying to peek at what else was back there. "Stop trying to look. It's all covered up anyway." He climbed in the driver's side, turned the ignition, and looked over at her. "I know we barely know each other, but I really wish you could relax and just…trust me." She snapped her head to look him in the eyes and took a deep breathe. "Sorry. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just…Never mind. I'm relaxing now."

John reached over and took her hand. The couple drove in a comfortable silence, never breaking the contact. Ten minutes later, he pulled up to the park. He got out and jogged over to Brittany before she could open the door herself. Brittany smiled at John as he helped her out of the car. "Do I get to find out what this surprise is now?" John chuckled, "Yes, Curious George. Come on. By the way, you look really great tonight." She smiled to herself, thinking it was refreshing knowing she wouldn't always have to dress up to impress John like she had to with Matt. "Thanks. You look pretty nice yourself."

The pair walked around to the back of the vehicle, and John uncovered part of the surprise. Brittany gasped, "A picnic?" John looked at her, trying to gauge her reaction. "Yeah, I thought it would be something different. We can always go somewhere and eat if you want though." Brittany shook her head and took the blanket from him, "I love it." John took the basket and other blanket and grabbed Brittany's hand. He led her to a clearing overlooking the lake and spread the blanket out. The two sat down and pulled the food out.

John took a bite from his sandwich, "So tell me about _you_." Brittany glanced up, "What do you want to know?" John had a mischievous grin suddenly, "How about we play Twenty Questions?" She laughed uncontrollably at him. "How is that going to help me? You had the longest running game in history and were just goofing off most of the time. Are you at least going to seriously answer my questions?" John leaned towards Brittany and gave her a quick kiss, "I promise. And since I'm such a gentleman, you can go first."

Brittany giggled and rolled her eyes, "Hmm…okay, I know. Are you really _that_ ghetto? I mean, is it your character on TV or real life you? Dave Bautista wrote in his autobiography that you were the 'whitest white kid' at OVW—which is the truth?" John laughed, "I'll tell you, but you have to keep a secret." Brittany nodded her head, and he continued. "I really did dress and act differently growing up. I do like rap music and everything, but that's just the guy I am on television. In real life, I'm just me—who you've been hanging out with the past couple of days." He could tell she was a bit relieved at his response.

John moved the food from in between them, and Brittany immediately leaned towards him. He pulled her into his arms and leaned against the tree behind him. They sat just like that, watching the sunset, as John thought about his question. "Do you or have you ever kissed my poster in your room?" He felt Brittany tense in his arms as she looked up at him. "I don't know what you're talking about." Brittany could feel the vibration from his laugh, "I have a confession. When I didn't know where you were when I woke up, I went upstairs thinking you might be there. I saw the door to your room open and went in. I knew you weren't in there but couldn't help myself. I didn't go through your things—just walked around looking at the pictures and whatnot. I have to admit: it gave me some hope about a possible _us_." Brittany turned in his arms so she was better facing John. "I kissed it once when I first got it. The girls bought it for me, and in the celebration, I just up and kissed it." In the dim light John could see how flushed she was.

John pulled Brittany closer to him noticing that she was starting to shiver. She tilted her head up to look into his eyes. John brushed a stray piece of hair from her face before leaning into a kiss. He was quickly interrupted, however, by a male voice. "Well isn't this nice?" Brittany pushed herself away from John and stood to face the voice. John also stood up, trying to figure out who the guy was. "Can we help you?" The man sniggered at him, "Well, you could stop kissing my girlfriend and leave us to talk for starters." John couldn't believe this was happening. _Girlfriend? What is he talking about?_

Brittany soon answered his thoughts. "You son of a bitch! Don't think for a second that you and I are anything anymore. We were over the second I walked into that room. I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Stay the hell away from me if you know what's good for you! I wouldn't go near Ashley or Sarah either—they have a few things they'd like to do to you as well."

Matt didn't know where this was coming from; she'd never yelled at him like this before. "Look, Brittany, I messed up okay. How can you just throw us away?" He couldn't expect what came next. Brittany's shaking was now due in part to her anger. She didn't realize her arms were moving until it had already happened. "You threw us away when you cheated!" Matt pulled himself out of the lake and walked up to her, admitting defeat. "I really am sorry—I never wanted to hurt you. I won't bother you again." At this he turned to John, "Sorry for interrupting, man. Take care of her. She's a great girl—never forget that." John nodded his head and watched the guy walk away.

Brittany looked at John and lost it. She broke down crying, and John wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back to the ground. As she finished crying she sat up in his arms. "Well, I guess I'll tell you now. The reason I've been off the past couple of days is that. Sunday was our anniversary, and I walked in on him and some girl. It turned out to be a good thing since I met you because of it—that's why we were at the club. I'm just scared that I'm rushing into something. I really like you and don't want to ruin this."

John just held her tight as she let it all out. When she was done he tilted her chin up. "He's an idiot for what he did. As selfish as it sounds though, I'm glad he did it too." Brittany cracked a smile at this and grabbed his face. "I do like you—I just need us to go slowly." John nodded, "We can go as slow as you want. Now, are you going to kiss me or just stare at me?" Brittany mock glared at John before showing him just how much she liked him. John was once again aware of her shivering, "How about we go back to the house where it's warmer?" Brittany agreed, and the couple gathered their things. John and Brittany laughed the whole way back, content knowing how the other felt.

Brittany walked in the door prepared to explain to Sarah why they were back early. She was relieved to see they weren't in the living room. "They must be up in her room." John nodded and went to the couch. Brittany looked at him for a moment, working up some courage. John tilted his head at her as she walked towards him. Brittany paused in front of him thinking about her next move before deciding to just go for it. She straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. John's hands came around her waist, and they started kissing. A few minutes into it, John's hands came up slightly at the base of her shirt but didn't go any higher. She relaxed realizing he was respecting her wanting to go slowly.

John knew if he kept kissing her that he would have a hard time stopping. He picked her up without breaking the kiss and started towards the stairs. Brittany wrapped her legs around his waist when he stood up but pulled back when she realized he was about to go upstairs. "You cannot carry me up without looking where you are going. I don't feel like going to the hospital tonight because we fell down the stairs." John laughed as he put her down on the first step. "Fine, then climb on." He turned around waiting for her to get on his back. "Oh no. I'll just meet you up there!" John swore he wouldn't drop her, and she reluctantly gave in. They easily made it upstairs and into her bedroom.

John dropped Brittany on the bed and climbed on top of her. "I really like you, Brittany. We have to leave the day after tomorrow, and I want us to be official—or at least in agreement that we're headed there. I want to call you to see how you are; I want to see you when I have time off." Brittany grinned, "Are you asking me out, Mr. Cena?" He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Brittany, will you be my girlfriend?" She responded with a kiss, afterwards nodding her head. They made out for a while longer before Brittany realized she had just taken off John's shirt. "John, I'm sorry. I—" John shushed her and got under the covers. Brittany curled into his side, and they quickly fell asleep.


	16. Walking on Sunshine

**Hey All! I know--I'm horrible. My muse isn't working very hard right now, so it took longer than I had hoped to get this out. It's slowly coming back to me in spurts, but I have to let you all know: Finals start next week so I'll be studying my butt off. I'm trying to get at least one more chapter out to you before the craziness really sets it, so here's to hoping!**

**You guys overwhelmed me this time! I can't believe how many things I got--you have no idea how excited I was. Thanks for reviewing: x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx3, JCEdgeRKO, 101mizzpoet101, ChanGangShorty54, and cassymae. I had three favs from two people (woohoo!): cassymae and teta1011. It means a lot. I've also been added on the alert lists of a couple of people so I suppose I have to keep coming out with new stuff!**

**Title by Aly & AJ. Enjoy and leave some more love!

* * *

**

Randy and Ashley woke up to the sunlight streaming through the window. After another go at it they decided to head back to the house. Sarah and Cody were already up when they arrived. Sarah had pushed all of the furniture against the walls in the living room, and Cody was showing her some wrestling moves. Randy and Ashley cheered them on for a while before Ashley asked where Brittany was. Sarah stared at her in disbelief, "What do you mean 'where is she'?!? I thought she stayed at the hotel!" Randy told Sarah to calm down, "John's rental is parked out front. They're probably still asleep."

Ashley and Sarah went upstairs and realized Brittany's door was closed. Ashley knocked, only to hear silence from the other side. Sarah turned the doorknob and peered inside as Ashley looked in as well. They both gasped at the sight before them. Brittany was half lying on John, resting her head on his chest. John wasn't wearing a shirt for sure, but they couldn't tell whether he had on pants or if Brittany was wearing any clothes. Sarah pulled the door shut, "No way. It took her a year to even think about it with Matt!" Ashley shook her head, "We don't even know if she had clothes on. I'm sure they just fell asleep." The girls went back downstairs and told the guys it was fine.

The group continued the impromptu wrestling match and not long after, John and Brittany woke up. They shared a good morning kiss and went down to join everyone. John bum-rushed Cody as he went for Sarah. "Man, you need to be more aware of _everything_ around you." Cody laughed as he pushed John away, "I'm not the Champ so I don't need to worry too much about that kind of thing. Maybe you should worry about making enemies on your free time though." John laughed and grabbed Brittany from behind. "So what are we doing today?" She shrugged her shoulders and slipped out of his grip.

Ashley and Brittany made breakfast while Sarah worked some more with the guys. Everyone ate in the backyard while discussing plans for the day. Ashley suggested the carnival, and the group agreed on it. The girls went upstairs to change while the guys cleaned up from breakfast. Upstairs, Ashley and Sarah cornered Brittany, wondering what went on the night before. Brittany told them nothing but had to explain when they told her about their discovery. "We were making out. We went to bed. End of story." Ashley told the girls about Randy while they finished getting dressed. When they went back down, the kitchen was clean. The group piled into the Hummer and went to the hotel so the guys could shower and change. An hour later the group was ready to go.

Sarah and Randy fought over the radio most of the way there. "Cody, do you think you could pull your girl back?" Cody smirked and shook his head, "Sorry, man. She's got a mind of her own. Plus she was already good at wrestling, and we only taught her more. I'm not going there if I can't run from her." Sarah lightly punched Cody's arm as she laughed. Ashley was getting a headache from all the bickering. "Here. We'll just take car of the problem now." She turned the volume all the way down and noticed Brittany laughing at her. "It looks like my maternal side is rubbing off on you!"

Randy pulled into the arena parking lot. The group decided to split up and meet back out at the car around nine. They got day passes instead of regular tickets so they could do whatever they wanted. Sarah and Cody ran off, determined to go on every ride at least twice. Randy dragged Ashley over towards the game booths to win some prizes. Brittany and John decided to just walk around and do whatever caught their interest.

Everyone met back at the car, exhausted from the long day. Sarah and Cody were a mess: hair messed up, clothes somewhat disheveled, and a bit paler than when they started out. Randy had nearly filled the back up with stuff he had won for Ashley. John and Brittany stayed closer to each other than before, and Brittany was tightly hugging a stuffed bear John had won. The girls slept the entire way back to the house. The group ordered pizza and waited in the living room.

Sarah got bored just sitting there so she ran to get a game. She returned, and the girls couldn't contain their laughter. Brittany gasped for air, "Twister?" Sarah simply shook her head as she spread the mat out. Randy jumped up ready to play. "Hell yeah, I'm in. You two can sit out—I'll just suffer alone." John smacked him on the head, "Whatever, bro. You just like the concept of the game." Randy nodded as he slapped Ashley on the butt while she was bent over setting up the game. Cody stood up and went by Sarah. Brittany went to grab John and pull him over but he shook his head. "I'm too bulky to get in there. You're already pushing it with five people—two of them being wrestlers." Brittany seductively leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You mean you don't want to play with me? I get pretty into it. I won a game after 45 minutes of playing once…" John groaned, "Don't tease me, baby girl. You and I will play our own version tonight." Brittany giggled and gave him a quick kiss as she skipped over to the group.

John called the game from the couch. Cody fell first after he got distracted by Sarah being on top of him. Ashley tried to cheat and knock Randy over but ended up slipping right after Cody. Sarah fell when she couldn't flip herself over Randy and onto the other side of the mat. Brittany was tangled in Randy. "You're going down. I'm the Legend Killer in this game!" Randy chuckled, "Don't worry—I have my ways." Ashley couldn't resist, "Yeah, you cheat!" John called the next combination, and it was the moment of truth. Brittany easily slid her foot over. Randy had to get his leg under Brittany's body, but he was currently on top of her. He tried to adjust himself and failed. Randy lost his balance and fell on top of Brittany. He jumped up quickly apologizing. "Oh! Are you okay? Can you breathe?" Brittany laid there catching her breath for a second and started laughing. John picked her up and twirled her around celebrating her win.

The doorbell rang signaling it was time to eat, and the group rushed to the door. Everyone ate and chatted until midnight. The couples went to the respective rooms. Two couples stayed up for a few more hours getting in the last moments of time together. John and Brittany snuggled into bed and continued the game of 20 Questions for a half hour until John couldn't help but yawn. Brittany giggled and told him to just close his eyes. He rubbed her back until he felt her breathing even and was soon asleep himself.


	17. Cross My Heart

**Hey All! Well, today has been a really great day. And by great, I mean top 5 best days of my life. I got maybe 4 hours of sleep last night and today when I bought a coffee on campus, the lady punched my card 5 times. That means that with just one coffee I'm 5 ones closer to getting a free one! But it got better. Becky called me this afternoon, waking me up from a nap to inform me that she met a couple of indie wrestlers that are hooking her up with their trainer. The cool part for me? He came up to her while we were on the phone and he and I talked for several minutes. Let me tell you: he has an amazing voice!!! Turns out he's coming down here in a couple of weeks to do a show. So all of you should pm Becky (x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx3) and remind her to hook me up when she goes to the show. ;)**

**Thanks for reviewing. I love you all: 7JOHNCENA-RANDYORTON-OBSESSED7, x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx3, 101mizzpoet101, Cena130, and JCEdgeRKO. Special thanks to those of you who added me to your fav lists/alert lists.**

**My first final is next Wednesday so I'm headed home until then to study my butt off. I cannot guarantee another chapter before then, but I'm sure I'll need a break or two! In case I am unable to post beforehand: my last final is Friday, December 7 in the morning. I have a trip the 10-11, but I will definately post something if I haven't already before I leave. Then I'm off for 5.5 weeks and I hope to crank a couple out for you all!**

**Title from ATeens. Totally random--I know. Read and review. It's that really cute button that says 'go' at the bottom of the screen :)**

* * *

Morning came too quickly. The guys had to drive out at ten to get to the next venue, but no one was ready to part ways. The group decided to go out to breakfast after the guys packed up the Hummer. John returned the rental the day before, and all of them had checked out of the hotel knowing they would end up staying at the house. The group ate breakfast together but the couples were lost in their own conversations.

The drive back to the house was somewhat quiet. Randy and Ashley held hands in the front. Brittany was resting her head on John's shoulder, and he had his arm around her. Cody and Sarah were in the very back talking about Sarah's arrival at OVW. Randy pulled into the driveway, and everyone got out.

Ashley was hugging Randy when he pulled away with a blank expression on his face. "Ash, I have a pretty solid schedule for the next month or so. I don't really have a group of days off to come visit." Ashley nodded, "I understand. You can call whenever you have free time—day or night—I don't care. I'll just see you whenever I guess." She was trying not to cry when Randy started laughing at her. "I planned on calling you. What I was going to say was that when we come back to the neighboring states I want you to come to one of the shows." Ashley smiled shyly at him, "Yeah that works too." They programmed their number in each other's phones and shared a final goodbye kiss.

Sarah and Cody weren't worried about being apart since they were going to be training together in a couple of days. Cody handed Sarah a slip of paper. She looked back up at him confused, "What is this?" He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I have an apartment a couple of blocks from the gym. There's no reason for you to find some place when you can just stay with me if you want. When I have to go out with the WWE, you can have it all to yourself. I have to warn you though—I'm not the cleanest guy in the world." Sarah laughed and kissed him, "I'd love to stay with you. Apparently you never noticed, but my room isn't the most organized place in the house. Don't think that because I'm there you have a maid now!" Cody chuckled, "I wouldn't dream of it. But you know, it would be fine with me if one day you decided to wear one of those hot uniforms." Sarah looked shocked and pushed Cody, "You!" He grinned like a kid at Halloween and kissed her.

John pulled Brittany to the front porch, away from the rest of the group. Brittany leaned against the railing and softly sighed; John came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Please turn around, baby girl." Brittany slowly turned in his grasp and buried her face in his chest. He held her just like that for a few moments before saying anything. "I'm going to call you every day, so you might want to up your cell phone minutes. You know, I get five days off in about a month and a half. I want you to come to Tampa—spend the week with me." Brittany nodded into his chest fighting back tears and urging herself to not shake. John rubbed her back waiting for her to say something and pulled away when he got nothing. The look on her face broke John's heart. "I'm not that guy." Brittany closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. "What guy? John…" He cut her off with his mouth on hers. "Baby girl, please open your eyes." When she finally did, they were brimming with tears. John brushed a stray tear from her cheek. "I'm not the kind of guy who cheats on his girl. I don't want anyone else—I want you. You just have to take my word for it, trust me." Brittany threw herself at John, "Thank you." She didn't think John could hear her whisper, but realized she was wrong when she heard him speak. "No. Thank _you_. You aren't going to avoid my phone calls are you?" Brittany laughed and swore she would answer.

Randy, John, and Cody piled into the Hummer. They waved goodbye, and the girls watched the car drive away. Brittany felt her cell phone vibrating in her back pocket but didn't recognize the number. "Just wanted to make sure you weren't lying to me before I got too far away." Brittany giggled and rolled her eyes. "Just keep your end of the deal, Champ." Sarah and Ashley made fun of her the entire way back into the house. Brittany tossed a pillow from the couch at them once they were all inside. "You know, I always hated that song about kissing in a tree. You two suck sometimes." Ashley laughed, "Yeah, but Randy didn't really mind too much last night." Sarah ran upstairs, covering her ears and screaming at the comment.

The next few days were relatively back to normal. Each of the men called as promised and the girls started classes again. It was soon time for Sarah to leave for OVW. Brittany and Ashley drove her to the airport and cried as she boarded. The girls got webcams so they could multitask when they talked. Before anyone realized, a month and a half had flown by.


	18. I Don't Want to Wait

**Hey All! No, I'm not dead. I know, I know...I am close tho. Upper respiratory infection--blame that on the past week of nothingness. Before that, it was the girl I was staying with having stuff planned 24/7. Good news--I'm pushing for a Christmas chapter on Christmas...provided I live long enough!**

**A big thanks to: x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx3, JessieStarr, JCEdgeRKO, xX-skaterXboysXgirlfriend-Xx, littleone999, gurl42069, 101mizzpoet101, Cena130, and CharlieChaos for reviewing. That's a new record! And look what I did to you...so sorry. Special thanks to those who put me on a favorite/alert list! Hopefully you still love me enough to keep reading ;)**

**So, for the most fabulous news ever: I'm on the C2 staff for x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx3's move for domination. I also have a few AWESOME friends on here and we're working on a bunch of stuff. So the stuff I'm about to tell you, read it!**

**_The Rising by 101mizzpoet101_: Amazing story that's only getting better! I'm with Randy in this one.**

**_A Rock and a Hard Place by x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx3_: I'm with John. I'm pretty excited about the possibilities in this one.**

**_Her Killer Smile by CharlieChaos_: Minorly in there, but I'm there all the same.**

**_In Her Eyes by FearIsOnlyAFourLetterWord_: Again, so far just minor, but I'm there.**

**Well, now all of you have loads of stuff to read! Let me know what all of you think of it ;) This title from the song by Paula Cole. Please review!!! I'm in the process of taking 80 super huge pills over 10 days to make me feel better--and reviews would totally speed the process along ;) hint, hint

* * *

**

Sarah loved training, and it turned out she really was a natural at it. After only two weeks of classes the instructor moved her up to the next level, which meant scouts were looking at her. She and Cody were well-adjusted to living together by this point, and neither of them was complaining about their sex life. Ashley and Brittany had visited the previous week, and the trio acted as though they were never apart. Sarah was lost in her thoughts, having long ago abandoned her book, when Cody walked through the bedroom door.

"Baby, why are you still up? It's one o'clock in the morning." Sarah crawled to the end of the bed and hugged him. "What are you doing home early? I thought I didn't get to see you until tomorrow." Cody pushed her back onto the bed and lay on top of her. "Well, I caught an earlier flight so I could be with you sooner. Apparently you wanted those extra hours though, so I'll just leave." He rolled off of her and went to get off the bed, but Sarah was too fast. She rolled herself onto him, "Oh no you don't. You've been gone for two weeks—you owe me!" Cody chuckled as he pulled her closer, "I'm sure I have no idea what I could possibly owe you…" Sarah got off of him, "Fine. I guess I'm tired anyway—I mean, it _is_ one o'clock in the morning after all." Sarah made it to the door, only to find herself being lifted into the air. Cody tossed her onto the bed, took his shirt off, and proceeded to remove Sarah's. "I owe you. I don't like having a debt hanging over my head so I'll just pay it now." Sarah giggled as Cody nipped at her neck and worked on her pants.

Ashley was on a flight to Kansas to meet Randy for his upcoming show. Brittany should be sitting next to her, but she had a major test standing in the way. It was only an hour or so flight, but it felt like forever. Randy called every night before he went to bed. Factoring in time zone changes and his crazy schedule, that was usually long after Ashley was asleep. They made it work though, and now she was more nervous than when she first met him. The plane was landing, and it was the moment of truth. Ashley grabbed her purse and filed off the plane.

She walked out and scanned the room looking for Randy but didn't see him anywhere. _He's not here. He didn't come. It's fine—whatever. Oh, who am I kidding? God, why don't I see him? This place isn't even crowded. Ashley, he forgot—you're not important enough to remember. He has bigger things to worry about._ "Excuse me, miss." Ashley whipped around at the voice and jumped into Randy's arms. "I bet you thought I forgot about you!" Ashley shook her head, "Of course not. Why would I think that?" He laughed at her, "You missed me getting off the plane. I was standing to the side trying not to draw attention from crazy fangirls. I saw you looking around, and you obviously thought I wasn't here based on your body language. How could you possibly think I wouldn't be waiting to see you?" Ashley shrugged, "I don't know. I just didn't see you and freaked out. Can we drop it?" Randy responded by kissing Ashley and pulling her towards baggage.

The couple dropped Ashley's bags off at the hotel and went to the arena. Randy was fighting John that night as part of the feud for the Championship, so his match was at the end of the night. John ran up to the couple and hugged Ashley. "Gotta go—I'm booked solid for the night. Glad you're here!" He jogged off, leaving Ashley and Randy laughing at him. They went to the locker room and relaxed until Randy had to go out. Ashley watched the match from gorilla, cheering Randy on and earning laughs from the crew nearby. After the show, the couple decided to just head back to the hotel to spend time together. John volunteered to crash with Jeff Hardy that night so they could have the room to themselves.

Ashley changed while Randy took a quick shower. The couple ordered room service and picked out a movie while they waited for the food to arrive. Randy answered the knock at the door and brought the food over to the bed. The couple ate and talked. "Ash, you look so different with your hair longer. I don't think I can handle not seeing you like this." Ashley smiled sadly, "Well, lucky me. I get to see you every Monday night…and on the web every day! You could just get a webcam too, you know." Randy pulled Ashley on top of him and grabbed the remote. "I think I have to get one. I've missed you too much." Ashley grinned up at him and kissed his jaw, "Aww, I've missed you too, baby."

Randy didn't want to wait any longer. He pushed Ashley off of him as she looked shocked. "I don't want to wait for this damn movie to end. I want you now!" Ashley giggled as Randy crawled over her. "Patience is a virtue, Mr. Orton." Randy growled at her as he pulled her top over her head. "Well, I'll exhibit patience for the rest of the night, because I'm not stopping until I just pass out." Ashley giggled once more, "Oh no, I don't think I'm ready for this…"

Randy and Ashley spent the next few days hanging out and making up for lost time. Randy only had a day off for Thanksgiving and had a flight the day after for the overseas tour. "Baby, I want to spend Christmas with you." Ashley looked at Randy but said nothing. "Ash? I mean, we can spend it wherever you want. I just wanted to spend it with you. Hell, we can sit in a homeless shelter for all I care…" Ashley shook her head and laughed as she came to sit on his lap. "I would love to spend Christmas with you. I guess the girls will be with Cody and John now, so why not me too?" Randy pulled her into a kiss which quickly escalated into something more. When Ashley had to fly back home, Randy drove her to the airport. John had given her an envelope to deliver, but wouldn't tell her what was in it—she had to wait until Brittany opened it. Ashley said her tearful goodbye, already looking forward to Christmas.

Brittany was going crazy. She had a huge test coming up, and the house was empty. _Great. Becky gets to freaking live with her boyfriend. Ashley can just go see hers at one of his shows. School sucks! John and I haven't really even talked the past few days. He only has enough time to call me to say goodnight—how lucky am I?_ She went back to her books and soon heard the door open. "Ashley?" She never got an answer, but instead saw a bunch of flying hair coming her way. Brittany hit the couch arm as Ashley tackled her. "Open it, damnit! I've been waiting forever to see what it is!" Brittany raised an eyebrow at her and went to open the seal; however, her cell phone interrupted her. "John!" Ashley rolled her eyes, _Of course she would give him a special ringtone of his own music._

**John:** Baby girl, Ashley has something for you.

**Brittany:** Oh, I was getting ready to open it when you called.

**John:** I figured. She just called Randy to let him know she got back safely.

**Brittany** **(giggling):** Stalker much?

**John:** Just open it!

Brittany opened the letter and saw a roundtrip ticket to Tampa for Thanksgiving.

**Brittany:** You're days off are over Thanksgiving? Don't you want to spend it with your family? I thought you had this big tradition…

**John (laughing):** We do. I was hoping you would come to Boston with me. I have to go overseas the next day for a tour, so we'll have to say our goodbyes at the airport there.

**Brittany:** I would love to. Umm, Ashley is about to take my arm off, so…

**John:** Yeah, I need to go to. Talk to you later?

**Brittany:** Always.

John and Brittany hung up, both thinking about their time together in a week.


	19. PS I Love You

**Hey All! Well, I worked tirelessly on this chapter because I want to get the Christmas one out on Christmas day. Here's to hoping!**

**Not so many reviews on the last chapter. I figure it's because most of you are still a bit miffed about me not updating for so long. Again. sorry. Thanks to: JCEdgeRKO, x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx3, cassymae, 101mizzpoet101, CharlieChaos, and Cena130 for reviewing!**

**Dom, don't read this one section of the AN. Congratulations go out to Randy and Samantha on their pregnancy. Can't say thousands of girls are thrilled it's not them, but Chris Jericho was right when he talked about Randy's 'child-bearing hips.' Those hips are GOLD.**

**Definately check out fics by x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx3, 101mizzpoet101, and CharlieChaos. I'm in these, and they ROCK. There's a new one by Jewelgirl04 that's really good too.**

**Title by The Beatles. Read, enjoy, review. Make sure to click that cute 'go' button at the bottom and enter some text of your own. I don't know if I said this the last chapter, but anonymous reviews are now allowed.

* * *

**

Brittany slept the entire flight to Florida. It worked out well, since she hated flying. The flight attendant woke her up to inform her they were arriving. She rebuckled her seat belt and smiled thinking she would finally get to see John again. When she was allowed to, Brittany grabbed her carry-on and filed off the plane. As she waited for the line of people to move out into the airport she applied a coat of lip gloss. Brittany could at last see the crowd of people waiting to pick-up their loved ones and began searching for John.

_Is he wearing real jeans?_ Brittany didn't have long to ponder this, because the man met her at the gate. "Hey, baby girl." Brittany threw her arms around John's neck as he lifted her off the ground in a hug. "John, I missed you." He set her back on the ground, and they set off for baggage. "You look really good, Brittany." She snuggled into his side as they walked, "Thanks. You look really different. Jeans? No WWE merchandise? Did I miss something?" She giggled as he tickled her waist. "I do own clothes other than what you see on TV and at promos you know. I didn't feel like signing autographs today—I just wanted to pick you up and take you home."

Brittany simply nodded her head as they made it to the conveyor belt. "Which ones are yours?" She pointed at her bag coming towards them. "Do they all look like this?" She laughed at she pulled on his arm, away from collections. "I only brought one. I'm only with you for five days." John stopped her and gave her a quick kiss. "I knew there was a reason I liked you." Brittany slapped his arm, "Trust me, I normally over pack. Somehow I managed to avoid that this time. I only brought three pairs of shoes!" John chuckled as he threw her bag in his SUV. "Well, I'm glad my girl isn't _always_ so high maintenance." Brittany playfully narrowed her eyes at him as they drove off.

The drive to John's house was relatively short. John didn't have to worry about beating Brittany to open the door for her. _You expected something big. He's a WWE Superstar—of course he lives in a mansion!_ John had already opened the door, but Brittany was just staring straight ahead. "Brit, you okay?" Brittany snapped out of her thoughts, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I got lost in my own world." John nodded as he lifted her down and went to get her bag. The couple walked up the driveway and to the front door. John unlocked it and stepped aside to let Brittany in first. _Oh my…this place is incredible._ She was once again brought from her thoughts by John's voice. "I'll show you your room, then give you a tour of the house." Brittany nodded and followed him upstairs. _I guess I won't be sleeping with him this week. Makes sense—not like he thinks you're going to actually have sex with him. Why wouldn't he put you in a separate room?_

"So what do you think of the house?" Brittany and John were standing in the kitchen, and John was getting them something to drink. "It's amazing. But I am curious. Who did all the decorating? Don't get me wrong—it's obviously a guy's house. It's just…I don't know. You don't strike me as the decorating type." John laughed and handed her a glass. "My mom helped me. She knows what I like, I told her certain stuff I wanted, and she helped me with it all." At this, he noticed Brittany looking at him oddly. "What? I'm a guy! There's no way I could have done all this by myself!" Brittany was staring at him smiling, "No, it's not like that. I think it's cute that you two did it together." John pressed her against the counter and put her drink aside. "I think you're cute." Brittany giggled and pushed him away, hopping up on the countertop. "I think we should see what it's like to make out in your kitchen—you know, just to compare." John laughed and moved between her legs, reenacting their first date.

John and Brittany were lounging in the living room. A movie was playing, but neither of them was paying attention to it. Instead, they were talking about anything and everything. John promised Brittany he would barbeque for her on her first night in Tampa, and Brittany was excited to see what he could do. Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door and John looking confused. "I'm not expecting anyone…" He got up to answer it while Brittany waited in the living room, not sure whether she should follow. She turned her attention to the movie but could never have expected what she would be looking at next.

She heard John walk back in and what she thought were his footsteps coming back to the couch. "Hey babe." A deep laugh caught her attention. Brittany jumped off the couch when she realized Dave Bautista was standing in front of her. She was barely aware of John's voice behind her. "Dave lives down the street and knew you were arriving today so he decided to stop by and meet you." Brittany was speechless as Dave took a giant step forward and grabbed her in a bear hug. "It's great to finally meet the girl we've all been hearing so much about!" Brittany giggled, "Actually, we met at a signing once. I had two of my girlfriends with me and we took a picture with a couple of you. But it's nice to _really _meet you too." Dave looked as though he suddenly remembered something, "Oh, this is my girlfriend. You probably know her too—Melina." Brittany turned around to see the woman smiling at her. "Nice to meet you." Melina smiled and gave a little hop. "Finally! I'm so sick of being the only girl around here!" Brittany laughed as she was dragged to the other couch and ambushed with questions.

Dave and Melina ended up staying and barbequing with John and Brittany. Around eleven, John walked them out, and Brittany sat back down on the couch waiting for him to return. John talked to Dave and Melina for a while—mainly about how much they loved Brittany. When he returned to the living room, he found Brittany asleep on the couch. He picked her up and carried her to the guest room. As he put her in bed she softly moaned in her sleep, making John smile. He leaned down, brushed her hair out of her face, and whispered in her ear, "Goodnight, baby girl…I love you." With that, he walked down the hall to his room, changed, and crawled into bed. _One day I'll say that to her when she's conscious. God, I know she isn't ready yet and that it's going to be her first time, but I just want her so bad. She looked kind of disappointed when I brought her to her room. I really wanted her to sleep in her with me—with no ulterior motives—but I was scared she'd be uncomfortable._ John fell asleep still thinking about Brittany.

At some point in the middle of the night, a storm came into Tampa. Brittany was jarred from her sleep by all the thunder and lightening. _Shit! The windows are shaking it's so loud, and I don't have anything to snuggle into. I wonder if the storm woke John up…_ Brittany got out of bed and walked down to John's room. She cracked the door open and realized he was totally out. _Maybe he won't mind?_ She crept in and walked over to the bed. As quietly as possible, Brittany peeled the covers back and got in, getting as close to John as possible.

Lightening struck outside causing Brittany to tremble. John felt the movement next to him and opened his eyes to find Brittany shaking next to him. "Baby, what's wrong?" Brittany sighed, upset she had woken him up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I'll go back to my room." John pulled her into his side, "Brit, don't be ridiculous. You're welcome in my bed anytime. Are you sure you're okay though?" Brittany giggled at his comment, "Yeah, I'm fine. I love sleeping to thunderstorms, I just don't like them all that much. I usually bury myself under the covers curled into my pillow, but this storm is a bit intense." John nodded, "You like storms, but you don't like them?" Brittany sighed into his chest, "When I was in junior high I watched my house get struck by lightening. They've kind of freaked me out ever since." John softly chuckled, "Well don't worry. I'll protect you." Brittany shook her head slightly, "I have no doubt you will." Another bolt of lightening hit, and John held Brittany tightly to him.

The next couple of days passed by quickly, and the couple was on their flight to West Newbury. Brittany was internally freaking out—not only was she flying _again_ but she was also about to meet _all_ of John's family. Before she knew it, the plane was landing and they were walking off. John excitedly dragged her forward when he saw his father. "Dad!" Brittany smiled as the two hugged. John turned around and pulled her to him. "Brittany, this is my dad, John. Dad, this is my girl, Brittany." His father laughed and pulled her into a hug. "I think it's going to be too confusing to call me John as well, and it would be too much to call me John Sr. Why don't you just call me Dad?" Brittany looked over to John for some sort of approval and took his grinning like a Cheshire cat to be just such a sign. "I think I can manage that." Brittany was entertained by John and his father the entire twenty minute drive to the house.

When they pulled into the driveway, Brittany saw a large group of people waiting outside. _How many of them are there? My family is really small compared to this. Oh God, please like me…_ John abandoned Brittany at the car as he got out and ran to the crowd. John Sr. put a hand on her back as he led her up the walkway. "Welcome to West Newbury, Brittany. Ready to meet the family?" Brittany gave him a shaky smile and a nod. John's father chuckled, "Don't worry. Everyone's going to love you. You know, the only girl John's ever really brought home was his fiancée a few years back. He really likes you." Brittany paused on the sidewalk and gave John Sr. a hug. "Thanks for that." He simply nodded his head as John jogged over to them. "Come on! Everyone's dying to meet you." Brittany took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._

Carol, John's mother, took an instant liking to Brittany. At the moment, the pair was in the kitchen with two of John's sisters-in-law working on dinner. The boys were in the back yard goofing around. Brittany had spent a good half hour being introduced to everyone: John's parents, three brothers, two sisters-in-law, and three nieces and nephews. The women went out back with all the food and called everyone for dinner. John's older brother yelled back at them, "Just one more play, Mom!" Carol shook her head laughing, "Those boys would never eat if we didn't make them. They would all just run around out here playing football or wrestling with each other." The girls laughed and nodded in agreement.

Dinner went well and by bedtime, Brittany was exhausted. The kids loved her, and she spent most of the evening playing with them. John got fairly excited when he showed Brittany to his old room where they would be staying. Brittany laughed—it looked like it hadn't changed since he was in high school.

Brittany woke up before John Thanksgiving morning. She kissed his forehead and snuck out of the room. She greeted Carol, who was already working on breakfast. "Good morning, Brittany. Did you sleep well?" Brittany smiled, "John's always picked comfortable mattresses I guess. However, he likes to hog the blankets." Carol laughed and handed her a glass of orange juice. "John said it was your favorite." Brittany couldn't help but smile, "It is, thank you. I really appreciate you all letting me spend the holidays with you. I know it's a family thing—I was excited you were willing to share it with me." Carol put the spoon she was using down on the counter. "Nonsense—you're always welcome here. You're practically family." Brittany hugged her, "I'm going to call a couple of people, then I'll be back in to help you."

Brittany sat on the porch and dialed Becky.

**Sarah:** Hey you. How's staying with John? Oh yeah, Happy Thanksgiving.

**Brittany:** It's nice—about time I got to see my boyfriend. You and Cody still mating like rabbits?

**Sarah:** Ha. Ha. You're just a riot. What about you? Did you finally give it up to John?

**Brittany:** No, Sarah. I'm especially not going to while we're staying at his parents' house! What are you and Cody doing for Thanksgiving?

**Sarah:** Actually, he and I are at his parents' house. It was a last minute kind of thing. His dad is hilarious!

**Brittany:** Wow, Cody's introducing you to the parents. You two are serious.

**Sarah:** I guess. Oh! Cody and I got a phone call yesterday. I would have called you, but I thought I should give you the night to make a good impression on everyone. Guess what?

**Brittany (laughing):** What?

**Sarah:** You're talking to the newest WWE Diva, who just so happens to be dating the newest WWE Superstar!

**Brittany:** Oh my God, Sarah!

The rest of the phone call was Brittany jumping around the backyard yelling with Sarah. When they hung up, she called Ashley.

**Ashley:** Did you do it yet?

**Brittany (sighing):** Well, hello to you too.

**Ashley:** Hi. Did you?

**Brittany:** No, not yet. You will be the first to know when I decide to. I told you a Sarah last time.

**Ashley:** Yeah, you better. How's his family?

**Brittany:** They're awesome. I think his parents are ready to adopt me!

**Ashley (laughing):** All in due time.

Brittany heard a male voice in the background.

**Brittany:** Who is there with you? Is that Randy?

**Ashley:** Oh, umm, yeah. He surprised me. He just showed up at our doorstep last night.

**Brittany:** Aww, how sweet. You better not have done it on the couch. Other people have to sit there you know!

**Ashley (sarcastically):** Don't worry, Brit. We kept the action to your bed.

**Brittany (laughing):** Good to know. Well, I'll let you get back to him. I promised Carol I would help with breakfast. See you tomorrow.

**Ashley:** Bye girl.

The rest of the day passed quickly. At dinner, the kids told everyone what they were thankful for. The oldest of the three, Katie, went last and shocked everyone with her answer. "I'm glad Uncle Johnny finally got an Aunt Johnny." Her father, Dan, looked at her. "Honey, what do you mean, an 'Aunt Johnny'? Uncle Johnny can't be an aunt." She looked at him like he was the stupidest person in the room. "Duh, Daddy. Brittany is his Aunt Johnny. Uncle Matt has Aunt Elizabeth, and now Uncle Johnny is going to have Aunt Brittany." Brittany blushed furiously at the table as she laughed with everyone else. John got up and kneeled beside the girl. "Sweetie, right now she's just Brittany. Maybe one day you can call her Aunt Brittany." Katie pouted, clearly upset by his answer. "But she calls Pops 'Dad' just like Aunt Elizabeth." Brittany giggled—she loved how innocent little kids were. "Katie, if it's alright with everyone else, I don't mind if you want to call me Aunt Brit. But only if it's okay with your parents and Uncle Johnny." Katie jumped up from her chair and ran around the table to Brittany, hopping up on her lap. "Can I Dad? Uncle Johnny?" John nodded his head as though he were in shock. When Dan saw it was alright with John, he also nodded his head. "Yay! Aunt Brit!" Brittany laughed and gave the girl a hug.

The next morning, John Sr. dropped the couple off at the airport. Brittany's flight was an hour before John's, so he walked her to the gate to say their goodbyes. "Do you think you can come again for Christmas? I get two whole weeks off, so it won't be as rushed." Brittany jumped into his arms. "I would love to. You're family is so cool." John held her tightly, "I'll send you the tickets next week." Brittany shook her head, "John, I'll get them." John kissed her forehead, "Nope. You're never paying for tickets as long as you're coming to see me." Brittany sighed knowing it was useless to argue with him.

After a long, bruising kiss goodbye, Brittany stepped back to get in line. John grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. "Brittany, I love you." Brittany looked up at him, shocked that he was actually saying those words. "You don't have to say it back. I know you want to take it slow, but I just want you to know how I feel." Brittany smiled and passionately kissed him. "I love you too." John picked her up and spun her around before letting her get in line. As she crossed through the metal detector, Brittany heard John yelling out to her. "Call me when you get home!" Brittany waved at him, and John jogged off to his gate. _He loves me. And I love him. How much longer until Christmas?_


	20. Merry, Merry Christmas Baby

**Hey All! I didn't get it out on Christmas Day, but it's well worth the extra 24 hours!!!**

**A few things to take care of--stuff I forgot to mention in the last chapter. John isn't going to be hurt in this fic. Originally he was, but things happened delaying chapters so the plans changed. Randy will end up Champion, just not the way it really happened. I plan on including the Tribute to the Troops, just as next year's version. It was implied John knew about Brittany being a virgin from all of their phone conversations and her wanting to go slowly. Ashley is based off of the 3rd member of The Trifecta, Dom (101mizzpoet101). For those of you who don't know, The Trifecta is Becky, Dom, and I. The three of us, plus Charlie (CharlieChaos) are in a lot of fics with our dream men. It's kind of funny. Also, seeing as I just mentioned Charlie--look for her to make some appearances in the future.**

**Mistake: I accidentally left Becky's name in the last chapter instead of 'Sarah'. When I write the chapters, the character really is Becky...which makes it hard sometimes to keep things straight in my head. So if it ever happens again, just mentally replace the 'Becky' with 'Sarah' and all is good ;)**

**Thanks to the following for reviewing: x3BigestCodyRhodesFanEverx3, 101mizzpoet101, CharlieChaos, ChainGangShorty54, cassymae, JCEdgeRKO, and Cena130. Also, big thanks for the fav adds.**

**This title is by Dodie Stevens. It pretty well perfectly fits this chapter. Enjoy, and please review. This is officially the longest chapter to date at ten pages, 5013 words before this long ass note ;) So. Please please please click that cute button, and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Sarah was home the entire month of December. WWE executives decided to give her the month to rest, and she could start in January. Cody was traveling with RAW and was one half of the new Tag Team Champions. _How much longer is he going to be fucking gone? I haven't had sex in two weeks, damnit._ Sarah's thoughts were interrupted by Ashley skipping into the living room. "Still going through withdrawals?" Sarah replied by chunking one of the couch pillows at her head. "You know, Ash, I'm beginning to think that Brittany has the right idea. She's not in pain because John's halfway around the world." Ashley laughed when she saw Brittany storm into the room. "Yeah, well it's not any easier without the sex. Don't go assuming shit, Sarah. Besides, I have something I need your girls' help with."

Brittany had to wait a good five minutes while Sarah and Ashley jumped around the room screaming. Ashley tackled Brittany on the couch. "You're going to give it to him aren't you? Aren't you?!" Sarah joined in the pile on the couch. "What are we helping with? Cause just so you know, I'm not going to sit by the bed and tell you what to do. That's weird." Brittany made a face at her, "Shut up, Sarah! You're so bizarre sometimes." Sarah laughed. Ashley became suddenly serious, "Do we need to have The Talk with you? Are you confused with the whole condom thing?" Brittany rolled her eyes at her friends. "Never mind, I'll just go shopping by myself." Sarah and Ashley quickly looked at each other and ran to grab their shoes and purses.

Sarah drove the group to the mall, and after nearly five minutes they found an okay parking spot. Sarah grumbled as the trio got out of the car. "I hate this aspect of the Christmas season. Almost two weeks until Christmas and people are freaking out trying to find gifts." Ashley and Brittany agreed as they fought their way to Victoria's Secret. Ashley and Sarah decided to look for some new stuff along with Brittany. "Why are you buying something new anyway? The whole reason you wouldn't let us burn the other set was because you loved it too much." Brittany turned to Ashley holding something up, "I don't want the set I almost wore for the asshole to be the one I wear for John. He needs his own special something. I'll wear that one another time." Sarah laughed, "I think our little girl is quickly becoming a sexaholic, and she hasn't even had sex yet!" Brittany sighed, knowing the teasing could go on forever. "Could you two please stop? I'm freaking out enough!" She stormed off to the other side of the store, leaving her two friends feeling bad. Ashley moaned, "Okay, I feel like an ass now. This is really big for her, and we're making it worse." Sarah ran a hand through her hair, "Yeah, let's go apologize."

The pair walked over to Brittany. "Sorry." "Yeah, we were only picking, but we feel bad. Forgive us?" Brittany smiled and hugged each of them. "Me too—I'm a bit wound up thinking about all of this." After an hour of looking and almost two hours of trying things on, the girls each found a couple of 'outfits' for special occasions. They walked out of the store and decided to shop some more. Brittany wanted to get some cute winter clothes since a major snowstorm was supposed to hit while they were at the Cena's house. Ashley needed some nice clothes for the few appearances Randy had to do over the holidays. Becky decided it was time to finally buy some Diva outfits. After a full day of shopping, the trio chose to eat out rather than cook at the house. The next couple of days were spent packing and celebrating the holidays before they split up for two weeks.

The guys had the entire morning off and decided to shop for the girls' presents while they still had the chance. Cody found something for Sarah in less than twenty minutes. "What? I know what she likes." John and Randy scoffed at him. "Well not all of us get to live with our girlfriends." Cody shrugged his shoulders, trying to hide the smirk on his face. "I had to get her something in addition to the other thing. She doesn't like Christmas, so I have to change her mind." Randy smirked, "You're so whipped man." Cody shrugged again, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

When they broke for lunch, John was the only one who hadn't found something. "I already have half of it, but it's not a real present. I just don't know what to get her." Randy gave John a manly pat on the back. "Don't stress over it. You'll figure something out. At least both of your girls have met your parents. I'm freaking out over her coming home for Christmas. Don't get me wrong—my parents will love her. It's just that we always have some wrestler stopping by the house unannounced, and I don't know how to prepare her for that." Cody laughed, "Becky took it all in stride. You would have thought she grew up just like us." John nodded in agreement, "When Dave and Melina just showed up, Brittany hung out with them like they'd known each other for years. There's something special about these girls." Randy sighed and felt a bit better after hearing that. After lunch the men walked around before John stopped in front of a store. "I've got it!"

Two days later the WWE virtually shut down for Christmas. Vince was feeling especially in the mood this year, giving everyone two weeks off with only a few appearances to be made. Everyone figured it was because he was growing into being a grandfather—which was good since Stephanie and Hunter were expecting their second child. The guys went to their respective houses—Cody to his family's house—and got ready for the girls' arrivals.

Cody had cleaned his room top to bottom—it only took him three days to do so. Dusty found it amusing that his son needed everything to be perfect suddenly. "Son, she's already been here once. Why are you waiting until now to try to impress the girl? She knows you're not a clean one; you live together." Cody stood up and dusted off his sweatpants. "Yeah, Dad, I know. I just need this couple of weeks to be perfect for her." Dusty shook his head, smiling, and walked away.

Dusty picked Sarah up from the airport while Cody finished getting ready. "Hey, Mr. Rhodes. How are you?" Dusty jokingly scowled at her. "Now, darling, I told you to call me Dusty." Sarah apologized and promised to remember in the future. When they arrived at the house, Cody was standing on the front steps waiting for them. Sarah jumped out of the car and ran into his open arms. Cody's mom smiled from inside as the couple moved Sarah's things into his room. "_What_ have you done?!? This place is spotless. We should have let your mom come clean our apartment while we still lived there." Cody shut the door, picked Sarah up, and threw her on the bed. "As a matter of fact, I cleaned my room all by myself." Sarah giggled at how offended he managed to look. "I'm sorry. My big, strong man worked really hard. I should be helping him relax now." Cody smirked, "Damn straight. Now—how do you work these pants?''

Sarah and Cody could barely be separated over the holidays. On Christmas morning, Cody woke everyone up before eight. He went to Sarah last, knowing full well that she hated getting up early—especially when she had been kept up late the night before with extracurricular activities. Sarah slowly stirred, "Oh no, you can be a morning person? I hate you." She was mumbling into her pillow until Cody rolled her over. "Only when I'm excited about something." Sarah frowned, "I hate Christmas. I really do hate it. For you, however, I'll pretend." Cody chuckled, "Why, thank you."

The entire family gathered for Christmas morning. Sarah loved Cody's sisters and how laid-back they were. Cody's brother wouldn't leave her alone about starting with the WWE in January. Most of the morning was spent watching someone open up presents for Cody's newborn niece. _Cody is so adorable when he's holding her. He'll make a great dad one day._ Suddenly Cody jumped up. "I saved the best present for last!" Sarah cocked an eyebrow at him. _This holiday…he already got me something. What is going on?_

Cody grabbed a large box and handed it to her. She eagerly dug in, but found nothing but packing peanuts. She didn't bother hiding her annoyance. Cody laughed at her face, "Sorry, did I forget to put the present in there?" Sarah simply stared at him. "I didn't put it in a box because my love for you could never fit in there. Sarah, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I can't imagine my life without you." At this, Sarah's face softened. Cody kneeled in front of her, and tears instantly sprung to her eyes. "Sarah, I like coming home to you every night. I want to see you every day for the rest of my life. I want to hold you after a long day. I want to wake up to your face every morning. One day I want to start our own little family together. I want you to say 'yes'." Cody pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of his pajama pants and grabbed her left hand. "Will you marry me?" Sarah let her tears fall, unable to control her shaking either. She nodded her head trying to formulate the word as he slid the ring on her finger. "Yes!" Cody's whole family clapped as the couple shared a hug and a passionate kiss. Dusty walked over to Sarah and pulled her into a hug. "Welcome to the family, darling." Sarah looked up at him, smiling through the tears. "Thanks…Dad."

Randy drove to spend a few days with Ashley at the girls' house, and together they drove to his parents' house in St. Louis. Randy's parents loved Ashley and treated her as one of their own. Bob kept trying to convince Ashley that she should be a Diva. "Bob, I'm flattered you think I'm pretty enough to do that, but I'm not interested in wrestling myself. I'd really love to promote for the company, but that's about it."

She finally got Bob to settle down when she agreed to go downstairs and try a few moves out against Randy. "Don't worry, Ash, I'll take it easy on you." Ashley smirked at him, "Oh…we'll see about that." Randy was already in the ring, wearing nothing but track pants. He sat on the middle rope, and Ashley climbed up and stepped through the ropes. Randy walked to the other side of the ring and squatted as though he were about to jump at her. Ashley grinned, "Wait, I can't wrestle in this." She crossed her arms at her stomach and pulled her shirt over her head. She followed this action by sliding out of the sweatpants she was wearing, leaving her in nothing but slutty shorts and a sports bra. Randy visibly swallowed, realizing she knew his weak spot. "Still think you can handle this, Mr. Legend Killer?" Randy nodded his head, "I have a trick or two up my sleeve."

Randy lunged towards Ashley, and she ducked just in time. He turned around to meet Ashley's body pressed up against him. He took a deep breath in, and Ashley saw this as her opportunity. She jumped up on him and knocked him onto his back. As he went to flip her over she slightly rolled her hips against his, causing Randy to lose his focus and give her the pin. Bob laughed, knowing what Ashley was doing. Randy demanded a rematch, and Ashley mocked him. After a few minutes of horsing around, it looked like Randy would get the pin. He leaned in to taunt Ashley and she pushed up to kiss him. Randy once again got lost in the moment, giving Ashley the chance to slip from under him and roll on top. She sat on him and Bob called it a win as he laughed. "Son, you lost twice to your girlfriend, and she doesn't even wrestle." Randy groaned, got out of the ring, and stomped upstairs. When he got to the top of the stairs, he yelled out. "I'm taking a shower. Have your fun, Dad." Ashley giggled, "That was entertaining. He's a sore loser, huh?" Bob shook his head, still laughing, and went upstairs. Ashley put her track pants back on and went to the bathroom she and Randy were sharing.

She went to their bedroom and heard the water running. She took off her clothes and walked towards the door. She opened the door and heard Randy grumbling to himself. She smiled and stepped into the shower behind him, unnoticed. Randy was leaning against the front wall of the shower under the water. Ashley _almost_ felt bad about cheating against him and decided to make it up to him. She placed a hand on his back and stepped back as he whipped around. "I came to make you feel better." Randy smirked at her. "God, Ash, the outfit down there killed me." He lifted her against the shower wall and began kissing her neck. "That was kind of the point silly." When the couple got tired in the shower, they moved their escapades into the bedroom.

Throughout the week, several superstars randomly showed up—all shockingly around dinner time. Ashley's favorite visit was from Hulk Hogan. He stayed all afternoon telling stories of when Randy was little. She half expected someone to show up Christmas morning; however, none did. Randy handed Ashley an envelope and a small box, making her open the latter first. She ripped open the paper excitedly to find a diamond drop necklace with a matching pair of diamond stud earrings. Ashley jumped on Randy's lap and gave him a G-rated kiss since she was still in front of his parents. Randy once again picked up the envelope and made her open it. She tore the seal and started crying as she read the letter. "Randy, is this for real? If this is a joke I'm dumping you right now!" Randy laughed and kissed her forehead. "Baby, it's totally and completely true. So what do you say?" She threw her weight at him, knocking him back on the couch. "Hell to the yeah!"

Brittany was more than happy to get off the plane. _I'd better get used to this shit if I'm going to be traipsing across country all the time to see my boyfriend._ John was nowhere to be seen as she stepped off the terminal. Brittany was starting to freak out when her phone started vibrating in her pocket.

**Brittany:** John, where are you?

**John:** Baby girl, I'm sorry. That CNN interview I did a while ago? Well, Vince called me this morning for more emergency control. I've been doing interviews all morning, and have more set up for the rest of the day. After today, it's barely anything, I swear. Dave should be close to the airport by now—he's picking you up. Look, all these camera crews are set up at my house. If you want to stay with Dave until they're all gone, just let him know. He said it would be alright.

**Brittany (sighing, fighting off her tears):** Oh, umm, what do you want me to do? It's up to you.

**John:** Brit, I think you'd be happier at Dave's house today.

**Brittany:** I'll let him know.

**John:** I've gotta go—I'm running behind now. Bye!

Brittany said she loved him, but it was too late; John had closed his phone before she got the words out. _That's the first time since he told me that he hasn't told me he loved me when we got off the phone. Who knew it would hurt so much? I'd be happier just being in the same building as him. A whole fucking month. I brave flying for him, and he leaves me stranded at an airport. God, what am I thinking?_

Brittany jogged to baggage claim, afraid she would miss her luggage. She had two suitcases this time, both fairly big seeing as she was spending two whole weeks in Tampa. Dave ran up to Brittany as she attempted dragging her first bag off the conveyer belt and took the bag from her. "Sorry, I had to finish a phone interview." She tried to force a smile for him. "That's okay. Oh, this bag too." He grabbed it, and they set off. "My house or John's?" She gave him a pointed look. "Brit, sweetheart, he's really upset that he couldn't come pick you up. Believe me when I say that he's been talking about this moment for a week. I swear…some of the guys in the locker room are ready to kill him for it." Brittany sighed, "I know. But he had to have known about this yesterday. He could have called me this morning before I left and sat through a two hour layover." Dave rubbed her shoulder as he passed John's house and pulled into his driveway.

Brittany and Dave sat on the couch all afternoon talking. He ordered a pizza, and it turned out they loved the same toppings. Dave got a call from Melina, and when he came back Brittany had passed out leaning against the couch. He smiled, picked her up, and placed her on the couch. Dave grabbed a blanket and covered her up, deciding she needed her nap. John finally came to get Brittany around eight, and she was still asleep. "Dave, today was so fucked up." Dave just patted him on the back. "She's a little upset, but she ultimately understands. Just make love to her 'til she can't walk—she won't even remember today." John laughed, "Yeah, well…that won't happen until she's ready, and you know that. One day, man, one day." Dave shook his head as he loaded her bags into John's car. "Man, you _are_ whipped."

Brittany slept through the night and woke up the next morning in John's bed with his arms wrapped around her and his head nuzzled into her neck. She tickled his neck and he jumped awake. "Baby girl, you'll pay for that." Brittany laughed, "Nope, you owe me for yesterday. So that was payback." John suddenly looked sad, "Brit, I'm so sorry for yesterday." She shushed him and pulled his shirt off. "Woah, baby girl, what are you doing?" She looked up at him with doe eyes. "John, I'm not ready to go all the way…but I'm ready for more." John shifted so he was resting his arms on either side of her head. "Are you sure?" She replied by kissing him, and John couldn't hold it in anymore. He slowly pulled her shirt over her head and began kissing her neck. An hour later, both were laying in bed in their underwear. Brittany wore the pink set originally meant for her ex-boyfriend, having preplanned letting him go further. "Baby girl, do you wear stuff like this all the time?" Brittany giggled before running downstairs to grab something to eat. "Wouldn't you like to know!"

The next couple of days went smoothly. They were scheduled to fly to West Newbury on the 23rd, and Brittany decided the morning before the flight that it was time. _Three days until Christmas. Here we go._ John had gone out to pick up something for dinner. She used the time alone to change into her new, red Victoria's Secret set and threw a little black dress over it. John came home and nearly dropped the take out bags. "Baby, did I miss a memo?" She slowly walked over to him, due in part to the peeptoe pumps she slipped into at the last minute. "No, I just wanted to look nice for you." John smirked, and passionately kissed her. They finished eating, and Brittany decided it was time. "John, I want to give you my Christmas present now. I can't wait any longer." He looked at her oddly and sighed. "You're so impatient sometimes, baby girl. Fine. I'll go grab half of your present."

He ran to his office and returned with a small, square box. She took the lid off and found a key. "John, what is this?" He smiled at her, "A key." She playfully smacked his arm. "Sorry, it's a key to my house." She looked up at him wide-eyed. "I want you to have it. If you ever need to get away, feel free to come here and relax—even if I'm not here." She jumped into his lap and kissed him. "John, I love you. I love this. Thank you. Okay! Open yours." John looked at her strangely, "Where is it?" She took a deep breath, "On your lap." John's hands froze their movement rubbing her back. "You're on my lap." Brittany didn't trust herself, and prayed that he would understand. She nodded her head and look deeply into his eyes.

John stood up, keeping a tight hold to Brittany. He carried her upstairs and laid her on the bed, placing himself on top of her. John kissed her for a while, trying to see if she was really serious. She tugged at his shirt, and he lost it. He slowly pulled the dress off and moaned at the sight in front of him. Soon, they were under the covers, and John was reaching in his night stand for a condom. He looked at her one last time, and she nodded. John held her as close as possible and kissed her with everything he had in him. A few hours later, Brittany and John lay basking in the afterglow of what just happened. Before they fell asleep, John looked down at Brittany. "That was the best Christmas present. Nothing could ever top that. Damn, that weight set my dad got me when I was little pales in comparison to that." Brittany smiled at him, to weak to move much else. "Merry Christmas."

The following day, the couple spent a lazy morning making love. Brittany barely realized she was on a plane that day. When they arrived at his parents' house, they noticed a difference in the couple. Katie ran outside and jumped into John's arms. "Uncle Johnny! Uncle Boog is being mean." John's little brother yelled from the porch. "No I'm not. She just doesn't like being tickled!" Brittany whispered something in the little girl's ear, knowing exactly how she felt. Katie soon perked up and the rest of the evening went smoothly.

Brittany was woken on Christmas morning by a little boy jumping on the bed. She soon realized it was two little boys jumping on her bed. John and his nephew Josh were bouncing all over the place. She smiled and rolled out of bed, running a quick hand through her hair. "Let's go open presents." The whole family had a great morning opening presents. At the end, Katie brought a box over to her. "Aunt Brit, this is for you." Brittany looked at the tag and saw it was from John. She leaned on him as she tore the paper. Brittany laughed as she pulled out a replica white mustang. "Aww, my dream car. You're the best John." Brittany didn't notice John winking at Josh. Josh ran over and crawled up in her lap to see the car. "Hey! That looks like the one in the driveway!" Brittany looked at the little boy confused, "Sweetie, no one has a mustang." Josh shook his head and pulled her outside. Brittany opened the front door to find a white mustang with black interior parked out front. She turned around to ask what was going on, only to meet John holding out a set of car keys. "Merry Christmas, baby girl." She started crying, "You got me a car?!?" He nodded his head, "We'll be back in a bit. I'm going to let Brittany drive it around."

Brittany shook her head, unable to process the whole moment. "John, will you drive it this morning? I don't think I can right now." He laughed, "Sure thing, baby girl. Is this okay?" She threw her arms around him. "This is the best Christmas I've ever had." He smiled and sat in the driver's seat. Ten minutes into the drive he pulled into an empty parking lot. Brittany pulled him across the front and started kissing him. She suddenly pushed him away and crawled into the back. John looked at her like she was crazy but followed when she signaled for him to join her. He sat in the middle of the back seat, and Brittany straddled his lap. Before he realized what was happening, his pants were unbuckled and her panties were missing. "Brittany, what are you doing?" She smiled as she found a condom in his wallet. "One, thanking you. Two, we need to christen the car." John chuckled, "Baby, I really love this side of you."

Brittany and John went back to the house, and Brittany played with the kids and some of their new toys. When it came time for the football game, she actually joined in. The men were all shocked at her wanting to play. "What? I had all guy friend in high school. I played touch with them all the time." John smiled, thinking life couldn't be any better. Her team ended up winning and rolling around in the snow for a while. Playtime was interrupted when Carol came out holding Brittany's cell phone. "Sweetheart, your friend is on the phone." Brittany thanked her and excitedly answered the call.

**Brittany:** Well, do you love Christmas now, or are you still our little Scrooge?

**Sarah:** Ha. Ha. I had an amazing Christmas actually. It may be my favorite holiday now.

**Brittany (shocked):** What the heck happened to cause this?

**Sarah:** Are you ready to be my maid of honor?

**Brittany (screaming):** Your what?!?

**Sarah (laughing):** Cody and I are engaged!!!

Brittany danced around the porch, yelling. John came up next to her. "So I guess she said yes?" Brittany told Sarah to wait a second. "You knew and didn't tell me?" John shook his head. "Sorry, baby girl. If Randy or I told you girls, Cody wouldn't have gotten to surprise her."

**Brittany:** John and Randy knew apparently.

**Sarah:** Yeah, yeah. I don't care. So, did you chicken out?

**Brittany:** No…

**Sarah (yelling and dancing around):** Oh my God! How was it? Isn't it great? Aren't you pissed you didn't do it sooner with him?

**Brittany (shaking her head):** I think the wait made it perfect. It was amazing.

**John (putting his mouth to the phone still at Brittany's ear):** Hell yeah it was!

Sarah and Brittany laughed at John and talked a while longer. Sarah couldn't wait to take a spin in the new car. Not two seconds after she hung up with Sarah, Ashley called.

**Brittany:** Merry Christmas, Ash.

**Ashley:** I'm the newest member of the WWE creative team, and I'm moving in with Randy.

**Brittany:** Wow, we all had a great Christmas! I'm so excited for you—this is your dream!

**Ashley:** I know. Your ass had better not be a virgin anymore, or I'm flying out there and putting him in you myself.

**Brittany:** God, Ashley. You are so crude sometimes. No, I'm not a virgin anymore.

**Ashley (laughing):** Good, because that was an empty threat. When we get home, you're giving me all the details. I'll spare you for the moment since you're with his family and little kids are running around.

**Brittany:** You're such an angel.

The duo talked for a while longer. When Brittany told Ashley about the car, she said she was excited for her, but that hers would be better when she got one with her new super salary. Brittany laughed at this, and soon after hung up with her. _What a Christmas._

That night in bed, John asked Brittany to move in with him. She stared back at him, "I thought you just wanted me to have a key." John shook his head, "No, I want you to move in with me. Ashley's moving in with Randy, and Cody was thinking if you moved in with me, he and Sarah could have your house. If not, then they'll find a new place." Brittany looked at John sadly, "John, don't ask me to move in with you when you don't mean it. I'd have to change medical schools and everything. It would be a huge deal, and I'm not going to just move in with you because Cody and Sarah could have the house." She moved to get out of bed not wanting to cry in front of him but was stopped by a huge arm pulling her against him. "Baby girl, I don't say things I don't mean. I want you to move in with me. You hate flying—now you won't have to. I love you. You love me. It's something I really want. I want my house to be our house." Brittany smiled as he brushed a tear from her cheek. "I'm sorry. When can I move in?" John chuckled as he pulled her pajama pants down. "We can figure that out later. Right now, I want to play with my Christmas gift some more."


	21. We Got to Leave

**Hey All! This took a really long time to do, I know. Want to know why? My muse took an extended vacation on me. I do have a page and a half written for The Call, for those of you who read that one. And just a warning...the penname might change again since Becky ruined it. ;)**

**Well, it's that time again: classes start Monday. You know what that means? Updates less frequently...tho, not like I update like Becky here ;) The only plus is that, for some reason, I'm more inspired when I drift off in class! Hear that Muse? Come the hell back!!!**

**Thanks for reviewing: x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx3 (now Copeland-Runnels Inc.), 101mizzpoet101 (now Queen Orton), JCEdgeRKO, CharlieChaos (now Queen Chaos-Hardy), ChainGangShorty54, Cena130, and xxAshlynnxheartsxMorrisonxx. I really appreciate all the alert/fav adds too.**

**Here's the thing. This is not my favorite chapter. So much is happening, and it's getting hard trying to work it in. Because of Brittany being the only one not with WWE right now, the upcoming chapters will be a bit different. Bare with me here please...**

**Title by Caesars. You can find the song on the John Tucker Must Die soundtrack. Please read. Then review and let me know that you don't completely hate me for taking so long.**

* * *

The three couples met back at the girls' house two days after Christmas to spend some time together. When everyone got back, it was like the guys weren't even there. The trio of girls went to the living room to start the many hours of talking. Brittany was the first to attack Sarah. "Okay, show me the ring." Sarah held up her left hand, grinning like mad. Ashley whistled, "You know, when you told me he proposed, I half expected to come back today to hear you two eloped in Vegas or something." Sarah laughed, "The thought did cross my mind, but I knew Brittany would kill me for doing it all wrong." Brittany hit Sarah with a pillow as Ashley started in on her.

"Alright, spill." Brittany looked at her like she had two heads. "What are you talking about?" Sarah groaned at how naïve Brittany was sometimes. "Tell us about you and John, assclown." Brittany laughed, "Hey! Be nice, or I won't tell you." Ashley glared at her, "I'm two seconds from tickling this out of you." Brittany held up her hands in mock surrender, "Okay, okay. John is…amazing. The sex isn't too bad either." Brittany smirked, knowing Ashley was ready to kill her. After some prodding, they finally got her to talk.

John, Randy, and Cody were out back barbequing and catching up over beers. Randy congratulated Cody on officially being whipped. "There's no way I'm ever letting Sarah go, man. If that's whipped, then I can't imagine my life any other way." John patted Cody on the back and turned back to the grill. Randy tapped Cody and nodded in John's direction. "So, John, Brittany's walking a bit differently. How much of your vacation was spent teaching her some new tricks?" Randy was met with a slap across the head. "Bro, shut up." Cody chuckled, "Oh, come on, John. You've been playing with yourself for five months. Admit it: you're having a blast corrupting her." John sighed, "Ashley and Sarah need to hold out on you two for a week or so—maybe it would do you some good. I respect Brittany, and what we do in private is private—meaning for us only." Randy was barking with laughter, "How do you think we knew? Brittany told the girls she'd finally given it up to you. Hell, I'm sure all three of them are in there right now talking about how amazing in bed we are. Or, at least how amazing _I_ am." Cody threw a burnt hot dog at him as John shook his head. "Ashley is an angel for putting up with your big ego. All I'm going to say is this: Corrupting her is the most fun I've ever had. I'm falling hard and fast." The rest of their guy time was spent talking about the girls.

The couples ate dinner in the backyard and spent a few hours after just sitting and talking. The guys had a couple more beers while the girls made some mixed drinks. By the end of the night, everyone involved was at least a bit tipsy. Randy and Ashley were the worst out of the group, and the other two couples were amused at their antics.

Vince called Ashley to discuss her new job and decided she would start with Sarah. The group discussed moving plans, seeing as they didn't have much more vacation time to do anything. Ashley and Brittany decided to pack everything up the next day, December 28. Ashley and Randy could drive her stuff to his house a couple of hours away between their two cars. John and Brittany would take the essentials back in the Mustang; however, the rest would have to be done by a company. Most of Cody's things were already at the girls' house, and his parents would drop the rest off on their next break.

The last days leading up to New Year's were hectic, to say the least. The girls had a very tearful goodbye on moving day, realizing they were no longer roomies. Brittany was the most upset of the group knowing that Ashley and Sarah would still see each other every day and be with their boyfriends. _They get to live out their dreams and travel the world with their boyfriends. What do I get? I get to switch schools so I no longer know anyone in my classes, live in a gigantic house all by myself, and never see my sisters or boyfriend. Don't I just get the short end of the stick?_

The first new show of the year happened to be in Georgia so everyone flew in to celebrate New Year's Eve together. After the long night of partying into the wee hours of the morning, no one made it back to their respective rooms, but instead crashed in the living room. January 1 was spent getting all but Brittany ready to fly out for a long couple of months.

Brittany saw everyone off at the airport, managing to hold back most of her tears until after the left. She walked back into the empty mansion and sunk onto the couch. _Two months alone. A brand new med school with my rotations starting in a week. Big empty house. Yep, 2008 is really going to be my year._


	22. Alone, Together

**Hey All! I am SO SO SO sorry for the long wait. I started this chapter three times before I finally liked it. Then, my inspiration kept getting messed with. Also, I don't know how updates are going to work this semester. I have a really intense schedule, but I'm trying to get better with keeping you all waiting. :)**

**Thanks for reviewing and doing your thing: Copeland-Runnels Inc., Queen Chaos-Hardy, JCEdgeRKO, xxwithlovexx, ChainGangShorty54, Queen Orton, Jewelgirl04, Chic of Extreme, Cena130, JessieStarr, and Chenai. Her Downfall attempted to threaten me, but that problem has been taken care of, haha. And JessieStarr--glad I could kind of help out.**

**I'm working on a oneshot right now, then comes the update for The Call, then I'll be working on this once more. Again, I'm trying. Becky just informed me that I last updated this on January 11--1 month and 2 days ago. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, my most hated of holidays, haha. **

**Loads has happened in the past month, most of it on my on here, make sure to check that out. I've been updating it even though I can't post stuff. Also, my fanfic myspace is getting ready to do some big things so watch for that. I've added some great pics all around on there as well.**

**Seeing as I'm keeping Dom up for this, I'll end this note here. Title from The Strokes. Please review. I really am sorry for the extended wait. I'd love to hear from you all again--especially from those who haven't reviewed yet. One word will suffice ;)**

* * *

Brittany loved working at the clinic. She got credit for all the hours she'd worked at the hospital during undergrad so she was really in her last few months of residency. Brittany was seeing mostly baseball players lately due to all the preseason practices. John and Randy were coming to Tampa for a couple of promotions for an upcoming show—surprisingly over Valentine's Day. Ashley got to tag along to make sure the guys didn't have any (or cause any) problems with promoting.

Sarah was quickly becoming a crowd favorite. Towards the end of January, Sarah told the world that she was going to bring the Women's Division back. She teamed with Mickie James and Beth Phoenix every other show or so to kick some Diva ass. Ashley's plan was to have Sarah headline Wrestlemania for the Division and get the title from Beth.

Ashley loved writing storylines. Vince was so impressed with her ideas for the company that he made her a Creative Manager as well as including her in executive meetings. She frequently worked with the promotional team on events. Ashley was nervous about the promotions in Tampa—if anything went wrong it was all on her. John and Randy were known backstage for their antics, so she needed to make sure they both knew she was serious about this opportunity.

* * *

Brittany was working on some paperwork at the clinic when the receptionist informed her of her next appointment. She finished the paperwork quickly and went to the therapy room. "Hi! I'm Doctor Thompson. What's going on with your shoulder, Charlie?" She warmly smiled at the blonde girl in front of her. "I was working with one of the guys, and he forgot he was wrestling a girl for a moment. I slammed it petty good on the ring post." Brittany was taken aback by this girl. She was feminine and didn't look like she would wrestle with the boys. On top of that, she had a pronounced English accent. "I'm sorry, you said wrestling?" Charlie smiled—she got this reaction a lot. "Yeah, I moved here from England a few months ago to train. I really want to be a WWE Diva one day so I'm here at the Florida territory, working on making that happen."

Brittany took an instant liking to this girl. "I'll tell you a secret: I _love_ wrestling. Maybe I'll have to start coming to the shows. Hell, if you're as good as I think you are I'll get my friend to come see you to tell Vince." Brittany giggled at Charlie's expression. "You know Vince?" Brittany shook her head, "Umm, kind of. My two best friends work for the WWE, along with my and their two boyfriends. Through the five of them, I know a few other wrestlers and whatnot." Charlie's smile couldn't possibly get any bigger, "If you don't mind me asking, who are these five friends of yours?" Brittany hesitated—she and John had never talked about what she would tell people in terms of them. "Well, my two girls there are Sarah—I'm sure you know her—and Ashley. She writes storylines and does PR work." Charlie nodded in awe, "Sarah is your best friend? I totally want to work with her one day! That means that one of the boyfriends is Cody Rhodes. I have a feeling you're not going to tell me the other two, but I can totally understand why." Brittany smiled at Charlie. "Thanks for that. Now, let's do some stuff for your shoulder so you can get even."

An hour later Charlie was done, and Brittany had given her some BioFreeze for any muscle soreness. "I rub it on my boyfriend's muscles, and he says it works really well. I'm sure part of it is just the massage, but he's given it to other wrestlers who said the same thing. It's like Icy/Hot, just cold—I think it's less intense while still producing the same result. Just stop by when you run out, and I'll give you some more." Charlie thanked her and invited her to some shows for the territory. Brittany promised to attend a few of them and realized she was done for the day as her patient left.

Brittany packed up for the weekend—a long one at that. She officially graduated in May when the rest of her hours were done, but the clinic treated her like a real employee. She was taking Monday and Tuesday off while the WWE was in town, but Ashley and the guys were flying in on Saturday morning. _That leaves me a few more hours to do the grocery shopping and get the guest rooms ready before I go to bed._ Sarah and Cody would stay with her and John when they flew in with everyone else.

* * *

Sarah was mildly upset she couldn't spend a few extra days hanging out with Brittany; however, she was more excited about her first autograph signing. Not only that, but because of fan response, the company was releasing Cody's action figure early—along with hers! The couple was scheduled for a three-hour signing at Toys R Us on Saturday, and they decided to fly to Tampa early Sunday morning for their visit.

Sarah couldn't begin to guess how many times she signed her name this afternoon. She had managed to talk Cody into staying for another hour so as not to disappoint any fans. She loved her fans, and didn't want any bad karma gong into her qualifying match in Tampa. Sarah actually took a few pictures with her own camera at the signing. She went to the lines to take a few but also took some of her with the fans. Her favorite moment of the signing was meeting the group of die-hard Cody 'fangirls'. She loved picking on him about all of his preteen fans and how _they_ probably hate her. Unfortunately Cody had the last laugh when they showed up dressed like her and claiming that she was their favorite Diva as well. One male fan even proposed to her—Cody found it amusing and didn't feel the need to say anything to the guy.

Sarah barely made it in the door before collapsing on the bed. "Cody, I'm so tired. All I did was smile and sign my name, and I'm fucking tired!" Cody chuckled as he ordered room service for them. "Well get un-tired, babe. We have twenty minutes until dinner gets here. You can sleep after you eat." Sarah scooted over making room for Cody on the bed. "Twenty minutes, huh? You know, I didn't get to workout today…maybe you can help me out with this little problem." Cody shook his head, "I thought you were tired." Sarah shook her head back at him as she rolled on top of him. "I'm finding my second wind, and now we only have fifteen minutes. Besides, I could never be tired of you—or this." She yelped in surprise as Cody flipped her off of him and onto her back.

* * *

Brittany stocked up on the boy's favorite beers and got some steaks for a barbeque Sunday night. After unloading it all, she double checked the guest room for towels and whatnot before going to bed early. Around 5 AM Brittany was woken by her phone ringing. "Hello?" She dreamily smiled as she heard John's voice on the other end. "Shut up, Randy! I'm not whipped! Hey, baby girl. Sorry I woke you up. We're about to board the plane—I just wanted to tell you I love you and can't wait to see you." Brittany snuggled further under the covers. "I love you too. I wish you'd let me pick you up from the airport." John laughed, "I don't want to be distracted by a mob of fans when I first see you. It's only an extra ten minutes, Brit." She moaned in surrender as he said good-bye.

Two hours later Brittany was putting the finishing touches to her hair and makeup. She was only wearing jeans and a fitted Cena shirt, but she wanted to look cute. She heard a knock on the door and rand downstairs to find out who it could possibly be. _Surely John isn't too lazy to unlock his OWN door. Who else would visit? Hmm, maybe Dave?_ As she pulled the large, wooden door open, Brittany was nearly knocked over. "Brittany!" Ashley had left Randy to get her things from the car. "Wow, Ash, you look great!" The girls only had a few moments to chat before a somewhat grumpy Randy Orton dropped their bags and pulled Brittany away from Ashley and into a hug. "I've missed you so much. I cannot handle John whining about you any longer. You need to travel with us so he won't be bitchy at night. I'm serious—I'm packing you in my bag when we leave."

Brittany giggled as Ashley slapped Randy's arm. She turned back to the door only to see John leaning against the frame. Brittany screamed in excitement and ran into his waiting arms. She mumbled a hello into his chest as he walked her backwards some into the house and closed the door. He let her go just long enough to squat and throw his girlfriend over his shoulder. "John! Put me down! What are you doing?" John grinned, "Randy, you know where your room is. I'm sure the fridge is well stocked. Make yourself at home." He started up the stairs, still holding Brittany on his shoulder, before turned back to his friend. "We'll be down around lunch time." Brittany was mildly mortified as she realized what John was doing—only after Ashley started whistling and cheering for them.

Randy clamped a hand over Ashley's mouth when he noticed how embarrassed Brittany looked. "Baby, leave them alone. She's not as lucky as you at the moment. Speaking of lucky—John's beds are really comfortable. Let's find a great use of time until lunch as well." Ashley looked at him with a glint in her eye. "You know, Randy, I really don't want to. You're not even that good." Randy looked shocked, and Ashley couldn't help but giggle. With a quick peck on the lips, she lightly pushed him and ran up the stairs. "Yeah right—catch me if you can!" Randy let out a deep chuckle before running after his girlfriend.

When he got upstairs, Ashley was already sprawled out on the bed. He took a running jump onto the bed making Ashley scream. He pinned her to the bed and started kissing her neck. "I guess I'm just going to have to make sure you never make that joke again. You're going to pay for that!"

Five hours and one nap later, the couple was getting ready to join John and Brittany downstairs. Ashley walked over to Randy and wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up at him. "_That_ was amazing—_you_ are amazing. I love you." Randy hugged her close and kissed her forehead. "Baby, I think you play a big role in making it great too. I love you too." As she turned and walked out the door, Randy slapped her ass. "Told you John had awesome beds!" Ashley just laughed and kept walking.

* * *

Brittany had never been so embarrassed in her life. She started lightly hitting John's back, "John, put me down! Put me down _this instant_!" John simply patted her butt (which was conveniently located next to his head at the moment) and kept going. "Not a chance, baby girl. You're mine for the next four days, and I intend to make use of every spare minute." Brittany felt an involuntary smile come to her face and decided that maybe the situation wasn't so bad. She relaxed on his shoulder, and John chuckled knowing he had won.

John kicked the door closed and walked to the foot of the bed. With no warning he slightly squatted again and half flipped, half tossed Brittany onto the bed. She yelped in surprise as she became airborne and landed on her back on the bed, looking down to John at the foot of the bed. Brittany leaned up on her elbows and smirked at John who quickly ripped his shirt off and crawled on top of her. He wasted no time is pulling her arms out from under her, cradling her body in his. He grinned like a little kid when she raised her arms above her head, giving him the opportunity to remove her shirt as well. Once he finished this action, John was left breathless. "Okay, you wearing my shirt was hot, but what's under that top is way hotter!" Brittany giggled and gave John a quick but passionate kiss. "Well I had planned on just teasing you all day—either giving you a quick peek or just telling you what was under my clothes. I have a few more new sets for you too."

John looked deep into Brittany's eyes and got lost—only snapping back when the girl beneath him caressed his cheek. "John?" He leaned down, furiously kissing her before tickling her sides. Brittany squirmed under him, breaking the kiss, and laughed. "Hey!" John wrapped his arms around her tighter and once again stared into Brittany's deep blue eyes. "I love you so much. Every time I have to leave it gets harder, baby girl. I just—I don't know how to say what I'm feeling." Brittany tried to hold her tears back. "John, you don't have to worry about that. I know exactly what you mean. I love you too."

Brittany giggled when John repeatedly fumbled with her jeans. "Damn pants! I don't know how you got in them in the first place. They're so tight." Brittany helped him get her pants off and his were gone shortly after. John interlocked his fingers with hers. "I love you, baby girl. I'm never letting you go." Brittany was about to reply when John started kissing her. Most of John's body weight was on her even thought he was still partially leaning on his forearms by her head. She couldn't move as John entered her, and it was driving her crazy.

Five hours later, the couple lay together attempting to find any energy reserve left in them. Brittany was amazed that John had never once needed a break. By hour three she was begging him to just lay there for a few minutes. He had laughed at her then. "Baby girl, I'm not nearly done with you. It's been a month and a half since I've seen you. I could stay right here under the covers with you for the rest of my life and be happy." Brittany snuggled into his side and lazily stretched an arm across his chest, hoping he would pass out. John let her rest for ten or so minutes as he rubbed her back before rolling on top of her again.

* * *

It was now lunch time but the couple wasn't moving just yet. John had collapsed on top of his girlfriend after their most recent love making and was content to stay there. His head rested on the spot between her neck and shoulder, his breath tickling her neck, and she was rotating between rubbing his back and lightly running her hands through his hair. "Maybe you really are Superman. I…you…wow." John chuckled as he flipped the two of them over, reversing their positions. "Only for you, baby girl. Only for you. This is my favorite part though: just laying her with you." Brittany was tracing circles on John's chest as he spoke, and she could feel herself lulling to sleep as she listened to his heartbeat.

Brittany reluctantly moved to get up, but John quickly pulled her back against him. "Nap time." She giggled and shook her head. "Sorry, big man, no sleep right now. Don't give me that look either. You should have known you'd be tired too, but I have to go make lunch and catch up with Ashley. You and Randy can nap in the living room after lunch if you want." She kissed his nose then gave him a kiss which almost delayed lunch. "Just remember, baby girl, tonight you're mine." Brittany smiled and led John back to the kitchen.

* * *

The four friends had a nice lunch and caught up with everything going on. They went over schedules so Brittany could figure our more visiting times. After they all ate, John and Randy retreated to the living room to catch up on TV shows they had recorded. Brittany and Ashley couldn't help but to take pictures when they noticed their boyfriends curled up sleeping on opposite ends of the couch. They left a note on the remote letting the guys know they were going shopping.

Ashley was amazed at how clean Brittany's Mustang was. "You normally have a bag of clothes and whatnot in the back!" Brittany shrugged, laughing, "I'm still in my honeymoon phase with it I suppose." It was a warm February day in Florida so the two girls left the top down. They decided to go to the big mall at the other side of town, and the ride there was like every trip of theirs. They covered backstage gossip, Ashley bothered Brittany about her sex life, and they blared some of their favorite music.

Hours quickly passed as the friends shopped and hung out. They spent most of their time in Victoria's Secret finding something to wear for Valentine's Day; however, both girls walked out with multiple bags. Halfway back to the house, the guys called wondering where they still were. At one point Randy stole the phone from John, whining about being hungry. They decided to order takeout and the girls were picking it up on the way.

Dinner was slow and comfortable. Ashley eventually dozed off on Randy's shoulder. He smiled down at her, said his goodnights, and carried her to their room. John and Brittany stayed downstairs a while longer until John decided it was time for them to head upstairs.

After an hour of passionate kissing, Brittany cuddled into John and quickly fell asleep. John lay awake for a while just watching his girlfriend sleep. Brittany slightly adjusted in her sleep, causing a stray piece of hair to fall across her face. John lightly tucked it behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "I want this for the rest of my life. I can't imagine not coming home to you. I love you, baby girl." He smiled when he heard her moan. "I love you. Somehow I'm going to figure out how to show you just how much."


	23. My Stupid Mouth

**Hey Everyone! I updated in between chapters a bit faster this time, no? I actually had this chapter ready on Thursday afternoon, but I went on a university trip to Georgia and didn't have time to get online. Best trip in a super long time. It even SNOWED while I was there. You have no idea how happy was--haven't seen snow in over 6 years. You can bet that I have some funny pictures.**

**A couple of notes for you:  
1. 'Mint' really is British slang. I love British words...more often than not they are way cooler than American words. Don't believe me? Ask Chaz.  
2. I wrote half of this chapter before I realized every 'Sarah' was a 'Becky' so I have a poll for all of you. It would be much easier for me (and would make Becky happier than you can imagine) if I changed Sarah and Ashley to the people who they are based off of. Go to my profile, click on the poll at the top. It's a simple yes or no. If you don't care, I'd really appreciate you PMing me that or including it in your review. **

**Saturday I get to attend my Smackdown/ECW house show. Then...Monday...RAW!!!!! You don't even know how excited and anxious I am for this. My first shows EVER. It's going to be another great weekend.**

**Title by John Mayer. Leave some love...and don't forget to take the poll!

* * *

**

Becky woke up extra early Sunday morning because she was too excited too sleep. Deciding Cody needed to get up as well, she rolled over to him and started kissing his neck. Cody let out a slight moan as he was pulled back to consciousness. "Mmm, Becky, what time is it? It can't be time for our flight already." Becky giggled and moved her motions to Cody's ear. "No, it's not time yet. It's only 5AM. We don't have to go to the airport until 7, and our flight is at 7:30." Cody pushed her up slightly and opened his eyes. "What the fuck are you doing then?!? We can sleep for another hour—maybe hour and a half!" Becky giggled as he rolled on top of her slightly in a vain attempt to make her stop. "But, Coddles, I thought maybe we could find something to do for the next hour. I'm too excited to sleep. Pah-wease, Coddles." Cody groaned. Becky called him 'Coddles' when she was manipulating him. Pair that with the feathered kisses, whiney voice, and batting eyelashes…Cody was a goner. "Fine, I'm up—but it's not because you won. It's because I could never pass up fun time." Becky laughed as Cody ripped her shirt off. "Cody, I win. Don't try to deny it." He mumbled something at her as she began tugging his pajama pants off. "What?" Cody pinned her to the bed, "I said that I'm winning this round."

Forty minutes later Cody and Becky lay together catching their breathes. "Becky, I'm really glad you woke me up. Feel free to repeat this anytime." She snuggled into him a bit more and hummed in agreement. "We should really get ready now. I can't wait to see Brittany again. I don't get to talk to her as much anymore—none of us do." Cody picked Becky up and carried her to the shower. "I know, babe. I'm interested to see how she's really been doing now that she moved and doesn't have you and Ashley around. I have a feeling she's just been telling John things are amazing so he doesn't feel bad." Becky turned the water to shower and climbed in with Cody. "Maybe, but Brit would not be able to hide something like that from any of us. She's at least doing okay. We would know if things were horrible—she's a _really_ bad liar…kind of like you." Cody pounced on her savoring their last moments before their flight.

* * *

John made sure to get up before Brittany on Sunday morning. He wanted to give her some much needed rest so he planned on picking Becky and Cody up himself. Around 9:30 Brittany woke up to John rubbing her back. "Baby girl, time to get up. Randy and I are going to pick them up. Don't you dare make breakfast—you're relaxing today. We'll pick up donuts or something on the way back." Brittany smiled up at him, "I'm so lucky. I have the world's sweetest boyfriend." John chuckled and pulled her out of bed into a hug. "Damn straight—don't you forget it."

Brittany got a quick shower and got ready before heading downstairs. Ashley was on the phone, apparently dealing with details for the show tomorrow night. She patted the spot next to her and signaled it would only be a minute. "So how are things, chica?" Brittany smiled and told her about work. "Speaking of which, I met this girl Charlie last week. She wrestles at the school down here and came in after a mishap while wrestling with some of the guys. I have a strong feeling she's pretty good. There's a show tonight and I thought maybe we could go check her out. Her match is first up so we can leave right after." Ashley smiled at her friend, "Hell yeah we are going tonight. You know about my plot to make the division better. Becky has to come too." Brittany was about to say something when she heard a voice behind her. "Where am I going?"

Brittany screamed and jumped over the back of the couch. "Oh. My. Gosh. Bec!" The girls jumped around a bit before Cody pulled his girlfriend back. "Can I say hello before you two kill each other jumping around like that?" Becky rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Hey, Brit. How have you been? John is bitchy when you're not with him you know. Becky gets a bit mopey when she doesn't have free time to call you up." Brittany laughed, "You're the second person to tell me that about John. I've been good. I miss Becky too." John put the donuts and drinks down on the coffee table. He handed Brittany a chocolate sprinkled one and asked where she was going. "One of my new patients is an Indie-feds wrestler. We're going to watch her tonight—shouldn't be too long. Do you want to come?" John stopped eating his donuts and sighed. "Brit, come here. Let's go talk in the kitchen."

Brittany was lost at the moment. _Why do we have to go to the kitchen? He can't say yet or no in front of the gang?_ "Okay, John, why all the secrets?" She was really starting to worry. John was rubbing his head and fidgeting—this wasn't going to be good. "Brit, baby girl, I can't go with you tonight." Brittany let out a nervous laugh. "That's fine, John. You don't have to. Her match is first, and we shouldn't be gone long. Do you want to go out tonight? There's a really nice club in town." John was dreading this moment. "Brit, I like staying here and hanging out. The things I do when I'm off are part of my personal life. _You're_ my personal life. It's all I get—all that's just for me. Fans would go crazy if I was out with you. People would realize we were dating and start stalking us. You would always be the scorned girlfriend in online shit. Rumors of me cheating would be ridiculous. I don't want that—I want you to just be mine."

Brittany was torn between crying and screaming—the latter won out. John braced himself for what was about to happen. "You have GOT to be kidding me! Jonathan Felix-Anthony Cena, I can't believe you. What do you want from me? I can't fucking tell people who my boyfriend is—whatever. Do you really think you can lock me up in this house forever?" At this point, Brittany couldn't help it and began crying as well. John reached out to her, but Brittany pushed him away. "Don't touch me, asshole. Am I never going to get to go out with you? I don't understand how it was alright to be seen with me when we first met but not now. People could have seen us then! You took Liz out! Everyone has seen the pictures! What—am I not good enough to take out in public? Is she better than me? WHAT IS IT JOHN?" John flinched at her words. _She's taking this the wrong way…_ "Baby girl, it's not like that. I—" Brittany held her hand up. "Whatever, John. I'm going tonight. I'm not stopping my life just because you want me to. I fucking left my life to move her for you so we could be together the two days a year you're home. I get to see you once in a blue moon and now find out that we're just going to give you your fill of sex. I'm not just going to sit here and be your little toy. Have fun playing with yourself tonight." Before John could say anything, Brittany stormed out of the kitchen, leaving him to his own thoughts.

* * *

The two couples in the living room heard everything. Randy shook his head, "John's an idiot." Ashley glared at her boyfriend. "No, John is a dick. What, is he ashamed of her? You and Cody take Becky and me out in public." As Ashley was about to continue, John walked back into the living room. "Brittany felt like a nap. She'll be down later." Ashley and Becky took a box of donuts and got up to find their friend. Becky stopped in front of John and stared him down. Out of nowhere, she raised her arm and smacked him across the face. Without saying anything, she shared a satisfied smirk with Ashley and left. John turned to Randy and Cody. "And you guys? I take it all of you heard." Cody shook his head and grabbed the PS2 controller Randy was holding out to him. "I think you are the stupidest person to ever walk this earth. Now shut up and grab a hand-held."

The girls decided to get dressed up and go out. Becky and Ashley didn't talk about John in any respect. They knew how mad Brittany was, and she was not someone to mess with in this state. Everyone knew her as the nice one in the group but if she was pushed—watch out. The trio finished getting ready and went downstairs to say goodbye. Ashley and Becky told their boyfriends they were going out as well as what time to be at the Indy show. The attention fell on Brittany, and the room was suddenly tense. She went over to Cody and Randy, kissing them on the cheek and sharing a quick hug. "See you guys tonight. It's going to be awesome!" Brittany never even looked at John as she walked out of the house.

Upon hearing the door slam, John yelled and punched the wall. "What the fuck?!? She is not seriously going out dressed like that! If she sits down those pants will ride down showing people everything…and that shirt is way too tight! Only I get to see her like that—ME!" Randy couldn't help it anymore and just started laughing. "Dude, have fun sleeping on your own couch tonight! I'll make sure to keep guys off of her tonight. She'll be a big hit with fans tonight." Cody threw his hands up in the air. "You know what, John? Get over yourself! Who cares if people know you have a girlfriend? Brittany is right about the whole thing. You took Liz out when you came home. Just because she sucked and cheated on you doesn't mean Brit is the same way. She was a fucking _virgin_ for crying out loud. If you try to keep her hidden away, you're going to lose her. Not because she wants to be known as John Cena's girlfriend or that she's going to cheat on you. You'll lose her because it won't even feel she's part of a relationship anymore. Don't be an idiot—you're pushing her away."

Randy nodded in agreement. "Bro, she was in a bad relationship days before she met you. Do you see her bringing old shit into this one? No. Brittany doesn't doubt your fidelity. She trusts you and hundred and ten percent. Romance her like you want to. Just because people have pictures doesn't mean it's not your private life. Plus, Brit doesn't strike me as the type of girl to leak photos of herself to the media for attention."

John sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "When did you two become experts?" Both men patted him on the back and went back to their video game. John picked up his cell phone and called Brittany. No answer. He hung up and tried two more times, finally deciding to just leave a message. "Brittany, please call me back. Please?"

* * *

Ashley and Becky looked at each other as Brittany's phone rand again. "I'm not answering, jackass! Get the hint…FINALLY." Ashley laughed and nudged Becky. "Brittany's finally going to get some make-up sex. She only _thinks_ it's nice right now." Becky choked on her Mountain Dew. "Oh my gods. I think Cody picks a fight sometimes just so we can have angry make-up sex. I know I've done it twice!" Brittany laughed in spite of herself. "Come on you two. We need to head over to the show. I can't believe we've been here shopping for six hours."

The trio got to the gym a good hour and a half before the show was supposed to start. Brittany called Charlie and managed to get backstage to hang out for a bit. Ashley took an instant liking to the young blonde. "I can't wait to see what you can do in the ring." Charlie desperately tried to calm down but couldn't help herself. "Becky, I really love what you're doing for the division." Becky laughed and gave Charlie a quick hug. "I hear you have to fight the boys here. I like it. I train with the guys sometimes just because it's more challenging. When you make it, you can debut as my tag partner. We'll bring the titles back!" Charlie smiled bigger than she had in her entire life. "That would be so mint!" Ashley furrowed her brow, and Brittany giggled. "It's British slang for awesome." The group shared a good laugh at Ashley when she yelled out that she was bilingual now.

* * *

It was soon nearing show time so the girls left to take their seats. A few minutes after they'd settled Randy and Cody showed up. Brittany's mood instantly changed as she remembered the fight. _I just can't stay holed up in that house for the rest of my life. This is not going to work. Does he really think I'd be fine with never going out again?_ Brittany stopped dwelling on her issues as the lights went down a bit signaling the start.

A male announcer came out to open the fight, and Brittany found herself suddenly staring at a white rose in front of her face. "I'm so sorry, Brit. Will you consider this my flag of surrender?" Brittany turned to her right as John sat in the chair next to her. "I'm sorry. I was dwelling on past issues and basically being an idiot. I trust you with all my heart. I do want to show you off. I want the whole world to know that you're mine."

Brittany took a deep breath, "John—" She never got anything else out because he quickly put a hand to her mouth. "I'll prove it to you. I'll tell everyone in this building—announce it from the ring. They'll let me in there." Brittany smiled and placed a manicured hand on his arm. "I don't need a public declaration, hun. I just want us to be a little normal. I want to go out sometimes. I'm sure most of the time you're home will be spent on sex anyways—not that I can keep up with you." A victorious grin appeared on John's face. "I'll just have to train you. Does this mean I can call you my baby girl again?" Brittany looked heartbroken and threw her arms around John. "I'm sorry for that. I'll _always_ be your baby girl!" John pulled Brittany as close as he possibly could and kissed her. They broke apart laughing when they heard loud entrance music playing.

All three girls started cheering for Charlie. When her male opponent came out all three men looked horrified. Cody turned to Becky and yelled over the music. "She's not really fighting him tonight is she?" Becky reached over without even looking and smacked his arm. "Don't even start, mister! I could kick your ass any day." Randy and Ashley grinned remembering their wrestling match over the holidays. Brittany decided she needed to clarify for the boys. "Charlie is the only girl here. She always fights the guys."

When the match was over Charlie came over to the group. "Hey, Brittany. Guess the secret's out then?" Brittany laughed and nodded. "Yeah, these are the two mystery guys. Randy is Ashley's man. Charlie, this is my boyfriend John." Charlie watched the rest of the show with the group and was amused by the guys' attention towards her. They all were in awe of her 'skills' in the ring. After it was over, Ashley walked up to Charlie and shook her hand. "Welcome to the WWE! Expect a call tomorrow afternoon with information on your contract signing with Vince tomorrow night." Lots of screaming ensued while the men stood by and smiled. As happy as Brittany was for her new friend, she couldn't help the jealously she was feeling. _Even she gets to be with my friends._

* * *

Everyone went straight to their rooms when they got back home. As Brittany walked to her room with John, Ashley called out to her with a wink. "Take care of her, John. Have fun with the MUS, babe!" Brittany dissolved into a fit of giggles while John looked on in confusion. The couple crawled into bed once she'd calmed down, and John rolled over on top of Brittany. He started kissing her all over her face and neck as he slowly pulled her clothes off. "You know, this is another first time for you, baby girl." Brittany shook her head, "Damn them…Becky and Ashley were right. You have a lot to live up to you know. The girls raved about make-up sex." John joined in the laughter as well now. "You don't even _know_ what you're in store for." 


	24. Let's Light a Fire Tonight

****

Hey All! Have you guys noticed this new system? The new link part is pretty fun, but now when you upload a document the first sentence repeats itself. Why doesn't anyone ever delete that?! The other nasty part is how my line breaks don't show up anymore. Why have the button if it doesn't show up?

**Mistake: On the last chapter I never went back to change all the 'Becky's to 'Sarah's. Sorry about that. Tho, the results of the poll were overwhelmingly cool with changing so...from now on: Sarah has been changed to Becky and Ashley has been Changed to Domonique. This means it's John/Brittany, Cody/Becky, and Randy/Domonique.**

**I also forgot to do one major thing last chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH! RKOxLOVESxME, ChainGangCutie, and techwiz each went and read the entire story and reviewed each and every chapter. You three all get some love because that was a huge endeavor. Ya'll (a word I never use!) rock!!**

**Thanks for reviewing and faving the last chapter: techwiz, 101mizzpoet101, JCEdgeRKO, Snap DDT, Pondlili, Queen Chaos-Hardy, cassymae, and xxxCassandraBxxx.**

**My muses are running super crazy right now. I have 3 or 4 long stories in progress already and have another new one in the works. I also have several one/fewshots in the works. That means 3+ NEW fics to look forward to :)**

**Chapter title is Ashley's theme...found on several WWE CDs near you! Read and review please.**

Monday morning came quickly, and the group had to get up early to do some promotions. Brittany was tagging along to act as a personal assistant for her friends. John and randy had a radio show first thing, and Becky and Cody had an autograph signing at the mall. Brittany made bagels and coffee before they all had to run to their appointments.

Brittany was going with John and Randy while Domonique went with Cody and Becky. They would meet up for lunch in the food court in the Tampa mall then head over to the arena. Brittany was staying backstage this time, and she was a bit nervous. _I've met Dave and Melina but that's it. Tonight I'm meeting everyone. They probably aren't even going to like me._ John noticed Brittany deep in nervous thought and pulled her to him in Randy's back seat. "Relax, baby girl. You're going to be fine today." Randy smiled in the rear-view mirror. "Everyone is going to love you, Brit. Seriously, if I love you, you must be awesome!" Brittany let out the breath she'd been holding and smiled. John nudged her, "Yeah, Randy can be a bit moody at times. If you can keep him is pleasant spirits all the time, people will flock to you." Randy hit the breaks a little bit harder than necessary as he parked. "Keep talking, John, and I'll let everyone listen to the recordings Cody and I have of you. It's probably a good thing we don't room together anymore—don't want to know the things you say in your sleep now."

* * *

All of the promotions went well. John even mentioned on-air that he was off the market. Brittany had blushed at this while Randy used it as an opportunity to rib John about not being focused enough. Cody and Becky enjoyed the various fans. Becky almost died as Cody's ex-girlfriend Melissa (known as Crispy within the trio) approached him. She looked so pathetic as she begged to get back together. The best part was when Cody threw his arm around Becky and informed 'Crispy' he was permanently off the market.

The group shared a long lunch and had a small bit of time for shopping. Becky wanted a new outfit for the show that night so the trio headed to Hot Topic for a new corset. Dom decided she absolutely 'had' to pair it with something from Victoria's Secret. Brittany laughed, "Do you two know just how much we shop there now?" The boys somehow managed to look hurt and excited at the same time. Randy dragged Domonique towards the store, followed closely by matching couples. "You don't shop there enough. Now come on, the guys are buying!" It turned out to be an entertaining experience. The boys insisted on picking a few things out, claiming they were 'presents to themselves'. If it hadn't been for their celebrity status, the saleswomen probably would have kicked them out of the store for insisting on waiting by the door while the girls tried things on. Several hundred dollars and a dozen large bags later the group left for the arena, excited about the evening ahead of all of them.

Upon arrival at the arena, the boys insisted the girls head to the ring. "Cody, why am I heading to setup?" Cody grinned and shrugged his shoulders. Domonique rolled her eyes at Randy. "This had better be good, Orton." Randy simply grinned and pushed her towards the door. Brittany wrapped her arm around John's waist and followed the other two couples. When they reached what would be the gorilla position later that night the men stopped to cover their girlfriends' eyes. Randy covered Don's eyes with his left hand and wrapped his right arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. "Babe, maybe you should take the heels off. We're going down the ramp." Dom snorted, "Like hell I'm taking the heels off! I'm already shorter than you—without these heels I'd have to kill myself to kiss you." Brittany giggled thinking she had the same problem. Her high heels were in John's bag with her clothes for dinner after the show.

The three couples carefully made their way to the bottom of the ramp. The men told their girlfriends to open their eyes and look down. Becky squealed when she saw a mini pyramid of Mountain Dew in front of her. "You rock, Cody." Domonique smiled at Randy upon seeing a small basket of lotions from Victoria's Secret. "Randy, you got my favorites!" John uncovered Brittany's eyes, and she gasped. "How did you? When? Orange roses?" She turned in his grasp and hugged him, hearing his deep chuckle. "I have my ways. I know you're supposed to get red roses on Valentine's Day, but I know orange roses are your favorite." Brittany looked back up at John and smiled, "I absolutely love them! Thank you." Becky was already almost finished with her first soda when the group made it back to the locker room. Brittany shook her head at her friend. "Girl, if someone were to cut you, you would bleed that stuff." Becky handed a can to her and laughed. "That's the way I like it!"

The group of friends spent the hours before the show hanging out. Charlie had stopped by to meet with Vince, and he signed her right away. In a month, Charlie West would be premiering on RAW as the newest Diva. She had to run to a show and couldn't stay long but made sure to stop by to see the gang. Brittany promised to celebrate with her over the weekend before Charlie had to leave.

Becky and the guys wanted to work out before the show. Domonique had to go over the script for the night but Brittany decided she would go with everyone else. Becky had an extra pair of workout clothes with her that she let Brittany borrow, and they could both grab showers before the show started.

Brittany and Becky immediately went over to the elliptical machines while the boys went over to the weights. Bob Holly walked in about twenty minutes into the workout and marched over to his tag team partner, who was just lying down on the weight bench. The girls noticed he looked angry and decided to go over in case things go out of hand. By the time they reached the group of men, Bob was yelling at Cody. "We are never going to fight if you don't quit fucking around, Runnels! You've lost focus of your _job_. All you do is hang out with that girlfriend of yours. You finally work out for the first time in God knows how long, and you're not even taking it seriously! You need to pick boy: wrestling or the girl." Brittany stood next to Becky in shock, unable to believe what he was saying. Becky took a step forward, ready to give Bob a piece of her mind when Cody stopped her. "No worries, Bob. I have the perfect solution: multitasking!" Before Becky could wonder what he meant, she felt herself being lifted from the ground. With a slight yelp from his girlfriend, Cody sat back on the weight bench with Becky sitting cradled in his hands. Brittany giggled as Cody started bench-pressing his girlfriend. "Happy now, Bob? I can have my cake and eat it too." Bob scowled, mumbled a few choice words, and stormed out of the gym. Cody continued his actions a bit longer before lowering Becky back down. The couple shared a look before excusing themselves and running off. Randy chuckled at the pair, "Well that was entertaining. Hell, maybe I'll try that with Dom. If she gets as turned on as Becky just did, I'll be one very happy man."

* * *

Brittany sat by gorilla for most of the show with Domonique. John had a few promos to cut but spent the rest of his time hanging out with his girlfriend. He introduced her to most of the roster either before or after they had a match, and everyone took an instant liking to her.

Jeff Hardy had a promo to do with Vince near gorilla, and Brittany watched in fascination. She noticed Jeff was favoring his lower back—hunched over ever so slightly to relieve the pressure. When they finished filming, she hopped off the crate and jogged over to him. "How long has your back been hurting like that, Jeff?" He turned to her, shocked that she could tell. "Brittany, right? How did you know? I saw the doctor here earlier, and he said it was just sore. I'll be fine—don't worry." Brittany pulled Jeff over to an empty table and had him lay on it. She felt his lower back a bit before massaging it. "Stand up now. How does it feel?" Jeff looked slightly surprised and told her it felt great. "It feels like you strained yourself a bit. Just take it easy for a week or so." Jeff thanked her and left for catering.

Brittany turned back to Dom but felt a hand on her shoulder. "Excuse me, but who are you? I know you don't work here—especially not on my medical staff." Brittany smiled at Vince McMahon and stuck her hand out. "I'm Brittany, and I'm here for John Cena. My best friends work here: Becky and Domonique. I finish med school in May—sports medicine and orthopedics." Vince nodded after hearing her name and story. "Ah, yes. I've heard a lot about you. John never told me you were studying medicine though. Where do you plan on going after you graduate? I demanded you come work for me; I'll even put you on RAW. After that display I have to get you on my staff."

John jogged up to his boss and girlfriend right before his match. "Hey, guys. I see you met my girlfriend, Vince. Baby girl, it's time for me to go out." Vince patted John on the shoulder and nodded towards Brittany. "I want her on our medical team. Help me make it happen." John picked Brittany up and spun her around while yelling. "That's great, baby girl! Now you can be with me all the time. You can hang out with the girls again. Please tell me you're doing it." Brittany smirked at the two men in front of her. "I think you have a new girl, Vince."

* * *

The show went well, and the group was soon off to dinner. Becky and Cody both had mischievous looks on their faces. The girls had a good laugh on the way to the restaurant over Becky's romp in the supply closet earlier. Domonique was glowing at the restaurant over how romantic Randy was being. He had been opening doors and pulled out her chair all throughout dinner. She whispered to him at one point that he was going to be nicely rewarded when they got back home, and Randy looked uncomfortable for the rest of the evening. Brittany and John acted like a newlywed couple, and their friends called them on it. John grabbed Brittany's hand and told everyone they had big news. Dom's eyes grew big, convinced her best friend was pregnant. Brittany grinned and announced that in a mere two and a half months she would be an official WWE employee.

The rest of the group's Valentine's Day was spent celebrating not only their significant others but also finally having the 'missing link' with them all the time. No one slept much that night—all three couples were preoccupied putting the purchases from earlier to good use.

Early the next morning, Brittany followed her friends to the airport. The next couple of months would be spent without the. They had another overseas tour to do, and she had the rest of her internship to do as well as get the details for her new job finalized. Vince agreed to give everyone a couple of days off to attend her graduation, and they were to bring her back with them to start her new life. As she said her goodbyes, Brittany couldn't help but think it was going to be a long couple of months.

* * *


	25. Ain't No Stoppin' Me

**Hey Everyone! Well, this is the third (and last) one for the night. Techwiz: I'm currently working on The Call. I know how much you like that one.**

**Thanks for reviewing/faving/alerting: Snap DDT, techwiz, Inday, JessieStarr, Queen Chaos-Hardy, JCEdgeRKO, Edgestoothfairy, jeffhardyfan722, Hatter-Zombie, and x.Hardy.at.Heart.x. Ah yes, and I.AM.BITCH for her amusing 'flame' she sent. **

**Read and Review loves**

Becky and Cody spent the next few months on promotion overload. Cody and Bob Holly were going to break the tag team towards the end of the summer. Becky was in a fatal four-way match for the Women's Championship at WrestleMania where Beth Phoenix retained her title. The plan was for Beth to turn on her, leaving Charlie to take a hit—thus beginning their tag team.

Domonique and Randy were doing well. Randy and John were going to start a feud for the Championship towards the end of summer, and by Christmas, Randy would have the title. Domonique met Randy's whole family at WrestleMania and became close with his sister. Whenever Randy called to check up on her, Domonique ended up stealing the phone from him.

Brittany and John were struggling a bit. Brittany had gone down for WrestleMania but never got to spend time with her boyfriend. John was doing nonstop promotions along with all his Make-a-Wish activities. Vince made several meetings with Brittany and the medical staff so she could learn the ropes. While she was there, Brittany signed the paperwork with Vince to make it official. The only time the couple had time to breathe was at night. Even then they were too tired from all the craziness during the day. Both of them desperately missed their significant other and couldn't wait until Brittany was working with RAW.

* * *

"John, I thought this was all worked out. Vince _told_ me he would make sure you had the time off. How in the hell did everyone but _you_ get vacation?!" John sighed deeply on the phone. "Baby girl, I'm sorry. What do you want from me?"

Brittany jumped awake from her dream in a panic. She had a history of having dreams like that—and they always came true. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and frantically dialed John's cell. By the time he picked up, Brittany had worked herself to tears—something that didn't go unnoticed. "Brit, what's wrong? What happened?" John sat up in bed, now fully awake, ready to catch the red eye to Tampa. Through her sobs, Brittany managed to get it out. "Are you still coming to my graduation? Vince hasn't changed his mind, has me? Is he going to?" John breathed a sigh of relief when he realized she'd had a bad dream. "Baby girl, nothing could keep me away. Vince gave all of us the time he promised. I will be holding you in my arms in two days—I promise." Brittany apologized for waking him up and stayed on the phone with him for a bit longer before hanging up and going back to bed.

* * *

"Becky, do you want kids?" Cody and Becky were lying in bed cuddling, talking about their future. "Yeah, I want kids—especially with you." Cody chuckled at her response. "How many do you want?" She looked up at him a moment, wondering where all of this was coming from. "One or two I guess. You?" Cody looked at her and rubbed her back. "Becky, I've always known that I want a big family. I was thinking six to ten." Becky sat up in shock. "Ten!? You want a _minimum_ of six and a _maximum_ of ten? Cody Garrett Runnels, I love you and want to have your children, but if you think I'm going through it SIX TIMES…you're delusional! Carry them yourself."

Cody couldn't contain himself any longer and began laughing uncontrollably. "Relax, Mommy Runnels, I was kidding. I knew you would freak out. I only want one or two." Becky pushed Cody away from her when he tried to kiss her. "Bec, don't you want to practice?" She shook her head and glared at him, willing herself to be strong. Cody shrugged his shoulders and stripped out of his clothes. "Guess you don't want any of this then?" He crawled on top of Becky, who closed her eyes in an attempt to hold her ground. The second he kissed her, however, she broke down. "Fuck you." Cody grinned as he slowly pulled her shirt off. "You're about to."

* * *

Domonique was sitting at the desk in her hotel room working on storylines while randy did sit-ups on the floor near the bed. Dom couldn't concentrate fully with her shirtless boyfriend on the floor—all of which she could see out for the corner of her eye. "Randy, I swear you do this on purpose. You watched a movie for _how long_, and the second I start working you do _that_." Randy got up to stand behind her, "I like torturing you, and you're feisty in bed. I wanted to get a little bit more of that tonight." Domonique laughed at his reasoning as she shut her laptop down. "Well, I'm taking a shower then crawling into bed." She squealed as Randy picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Shower later—I want you _now_." Dom blushed and knew she was in for a long night.

* * *

Brittany spent all of Friday taking care of everything before she left. "Holds on our mail? Check. Perishable food gone? Check. Luggage packed? Check." "Hugging your boyfriend hello?" John stepped back when Brittany spun around in her chair and jumped into his arms. She gave him a quick kiss, pulling back and grinning, "Double check!" John laughed and hugged her before letting her down to greet everyone else.

Becky scrunched her nose at her best friend. "You two make me nauseous. Do you think you could maybe tone it down a bit? I can't possibly have a healthy baby if I don't keep any food down." Brittany stepped back in shock—at the same time hearing a light 'thud' near her.

Randy had somewhat caught Cody, who had lost his balance upon hearing his girlfriend's confession. Brittany squealed and attacked her friend. "Oh my God! Oh. My. God. Becky…OH MY GOD!" Becky laughed while Brittany hugged her and jumped up and down. She pulled from her grasp and looked at Cody, who had visibly paled. "You're pregnant?"

* * *


	26. We've Come a Long, Long Way

**Hey Everyone! **

**Here is the conclusion to the cliffhanger. Sorry for the wait, but FINALS ARE OVER. Haha :)**

**I'm on someone else's computer and it's too much hassle for me to access my email so...thank you to everyone who read and especially to those who reviewed! If you added me/this fic to one of your alert/fav lists, thanks!**

**The only other thing is this...Colin finally won a match! Haha, some of you appreciate my randomness :)**

**Read and Review please**

"Yeah, maybe we can have six of them after all with this early start of ours." Cody moved to a nearby chair and fell onto it, placing his head in his hands. "How did this happen?" Becky walked over to her boyfriend and kneeled in front of him. "You see, Cody, when a man loves a woman…" Cody groaned while everyone else chuckled at Becky's response. "I obviously know how to make a baby, Becky! This isn't funny." Becky let him soak it in for a moment before speaking again. "No, it isn't funny. Neither is having six to ten children." Cody jumped up from the chair, knocking Becky over in the process. "You're not pregnant? You're getting back at me?!" Becky laughed from her position, looking up at Cody. "Pretty much. Good to know that's how you will react when it's for real though." He reached down and pulled Becky up from the floor so he could kiss her. "We are _more_ than even. You can make up for the difference tonight." Becky mumbled an 'okay' and apologized to Brittany for getting her hopes up.

"Well, Brittany, you can get excited anyways. It's probably better this way, since I don't think we can handle _two_ mini superstars running around. I'm pregnant…for real." Domonique screamed as she watched Randy hit the floor and rushed over to him. "Randy? Randy, are you okay?" She brought his head to her lap and was checking to make sure he wasn't bleeding. He slowly rolled to his side so that his face was inches from her stomach and lightly placed a hand on the side of it. "In there? Are you sure? When?" Domonique smiled and nodded her head. "I didn't do it on purpose…I'm about two months along. And yes, I'll be fat in a few more months." Randy reached up to pull her head down a bit. "Well, I hope you'll be fat in a few months—that's a good thing. I'm stoked, baby. Don't freak out—I'm not going anywhere."

Brittany squealed as Randy helped Dom up from the floor. "I get a baby to play with!" Becky groaned for the second time in the short while they had all been there. "You're too damn maternal sometimes." John wrapped his arms around his girlfriend from behind and leaned in to kiss her neck, all the while wondering how long it would be for him before he finally got to settle down.

* * *

Brittany couldn't have been happier finally walking across the stage to get her diploma. After all those years, she was finally done with school, and she already had a dream job lined up. John met her after the ceremony with another batch of orange roses. "So now we can officially play doctor, huh?" Brittany gasped and slapped John away. "Jonathon Anthony…" John briskly pulled her back to him for a kiss before she could finish. "I love you, baby girl." She playfully narrowed her eyes at him, amazed at how easily she was about to let him have his way.

The group went out for a huge dinner to celebrate everything: Brittany's birthday the week before as well as her graduation, Domonique's pregnancy, Becky's non-pregnancy, and the girls once again being permanently reunited. Domonique whined for a few seconds in the beginning about not being able to drink and was shocked when Randy promised that as long as she couldn't drink, he wouldn't either. Both Dom and Brittany shot John looks when he mumbled something along the lines of 'now look who's whipped'. "I think it's sweet of Randy to do that." John huffed as Randy made a face behind the girls' backs while Becky and Cody laughed.

The group stayed at the restaurant for a few hours eating and talking. Several fans approached the table throughout the night wanting autographs. Domonique and Brittany ended up being the ones to take all of the pictures since they were behind-the-scenes and no one knew about them. John's arm was rarely seen anywhere but around Brittany's shoulders, holding her close to him. Randy was still adjusting to being a soon-to-be father while Dom seemed oddly calm about it. He kept staring at her stomach, almost as though he was willing it to grow. Becky and Cody kept up their usual playful banter through most of dinner, until the end when Cody began reminding Becky of her 'balance' to make up.

* * *

Sunday morning was a blur for Brittany. She realized it was going to take some getting used to—the hectic traveling and crazy hours. The group was once again mauled by stalker fans who were waiting for hours in hopes of seeing their favorite wrestlers after hearing of their stay in Tampa. Right before everyone boarding the plane, Brittany made one of the guys take a picture of her and the girls. It was tradition for them to take a beginning photo when they left on one of their adventures together. One deep breath later, Brittany was buckled into her seat next to John, ready to take on the world.

* * *


	27. Just the Beginning

**Hey All! As hard as it is to believe, it's been exactly one year since I posted my first fic/chapter on here: chapter 1 of Can't Fight the Moonlight. This update isn't long--everything was at a standstill and I'm pushing it a bit to get to all that I have planned for this. **

**Thank you to everyone who has read this from the very beginning, to all those who have joined somewhere along the way, and to all those who read even tho you don't review. **

**To my fabulous girls: you all know who I'm talking about. Life got kind of crazy this summer, and now with my evacuating for the hurricanes, but I'm back and have missed you dearly. With this, I'm tagging Dom and Chaz for updates on some of my fav fics ;)**

**Thanks for a great year everyone! Let me know what you think. Any predictions on what's going to happen??**

Domonique and Randy had seats across the aisle from John and Brittany while Cody and Becky were in front of them. Becky and Cody almost immediately curled up against each other and went to sleep. Domonique and Randy engulfed themselves in conversation of telling their families about the pregnancy, what they would do about her traveling and working, and started arguing over potential baby names already.

Brittany snuggled into John's side ride after the plane took off. "Are you excited about working her now?" Brittany nodded into his chest. "I'm kind of scared though. What if I mess up?" John gave her a quick squeeze and rubbed her arm. "You're going to be just fine, baby girl—trust me. Vince already loves you, and I'm sure everyone else will too. You're more than prepared for this." Brittany leaned up to give her boyfriend a quick kiss, but he pulled her closer to deepen it. She finally managed to pull away, completely breathless. "John, we're on a plane. Stop it." He chuckled and leaned back to take a nap. "I'll initiate you into the Mile High Club soon enough. Just you wait."

* * *

Brittany finished looking through the last of the medical folders on all of the wrestlers and decided to go freshen up a bit before the plane landed. John was still asleep so she had to jump over his legs to make it out into the aisle. Just as she reached for the handle to the restroom, the door flew open, almost knocking her over. "Dom, you almost—Randy?" Domonique smiled as Randy gave her a quick kiss and made his way back to their seats. "Did you…were you…please tell me you didn't just…?" Domonique just shook her head, confirming Brittany's suspicions. "You and John should really try it. You would love it." With that, she walked away to join Randy back at their seats.

Brittany was debating still going in when she felt a pair of hands on her waist. She turned to face her boyfriend who was trying to usher her into the bathroom her best friend had just occupied. "Oh no, John. Not on this flight, you're not. Dom and Randy just…in there. I'm going to sit back down." John chuckled and followed her back to their row and pulled her in his arms. "You okay, baby girl?" Brittany groaned into his chest, "Yes, I just didn't need to see them like that. Let's not talk about it." He pulled her travel pillow onto his lap and let her lay down to sleep the remainder of the flight away, laughing to himself over how innocent his girlfriend was.

* * *

The show went off without a hitch that night, and Brittany let out a sigh of relief as the group pulled into the hotel parking lot. Everyone laughed as Randy rushed to get all of his and Domonique's luggage and attempt to open every door for his pregnant girlfriend. Cody pulled Becky out of the car and practically dragged her through the hotel lobby, obviously hoping she had enough energy for an extracurricular workout before bed. Brittany waited with the bags on one of the couches while John checked in and fell asleep in the process. John chuckled as he made his way over, debating whether he should wake her up or make two trips to the room and carry her there. Just as he reached to pick her up, Brittany stirred a bit and sheepishly apologized. "Don't worry, baby girl. Let's get you up to the room so you can go to sleep; it's been a long first day for you." She nodded and simultaneously grabbed a bag and her boyfriend's hand to follow him to the elevators.

* * *

The next three months passed by quickly. Cody now held the Tag Team title with newcomer Ted Dibiase, Jr. Domonique had the slightest of baby bumps, and Randy was already fawning over her every need—something that was wearing on her nerves. Becky was steadily working her way towards the women's title and having a blast every night in the ring doing so. John and Brittany fell into a routine on the road. John had his agent leave him enough down time so he didn't neglect his girlfriend, and Brittany tagged along to some of his many appearances. Charlie had become one of the girls—like she was there all along. Brittany noticed Charlie had taken a liking to a certain Hardy brother and took it upon herself to make it happen.

September was nearing its end, and the group was as strong as ever. Unfortunately, none of them could have known what was in store for their futures.


	28. The Day Has Come

**Happy New Year! I said I was updating multiple things over the holidays-so here it is. **

**I haven't updated this story since 2008. I'll be surprised if anyone actually remembers it exists.**

**I was reading through the old chapters and saw where I said John wouldn't get hurt. You will notice this statement has changed again. I had an idea hit me, and I'm going with it.**

**I'm bringing in someone new-the final girl from the Fab Five. Wow, that seems like it was so long ago. Maybe we'll rekindle some conversations :)**

**Let me know what you think. I don't intend on waiting so long for another update.**

* * *

Charlie snatched the cup of hospital coffee away from her friend and handed her a cup from Starbucks before sitting on the couch in the waiting room. "Brit, I don't ever want to see you holding some disgusting brown cup from here ever again. Girls like _us_ don't drink coffee from places like _this_." Brittany sipped from her new cup and couldn't help the smile that came to her face. "Thanks, Chaz. That coffee was horrible—I just didn't want to leave in case the doctor came out. I'm starting to worry…the surgery wasn't supposed to last this long." Charlie rubbed her friend's arm and assured her once more everything was going to be fine. "Just think: All he has to worry about for a while is rehab and pleasuring you. Sex, wrestling, beer—his three general thoughts, in that order. Maybe Dom will write an injury into Randy's storyline when she hits her horny trimester." For the first time in over 24 hours Brittany laughed, "Thanks for coming with me. I don't know how I could have done this without you." The two friends sat together on the couch waiting on news from the doctor. Brittany stared at the TV in the waiting room, not really watching whatever they had on. She was thinking back on the past twenty-four hours and thinking about what all of this meant.

"_Something's wrong." The girls were all backstage watching the match between Brittany's boyfriend and Mr. Kennedy. Becky didn't see whatever Brittany saw. "What are you talking about? The match is going fine. Just like Dom wrote." Domonique was equally confused. "Yeah, babe, Randy's running in now. What's wrong?" Brittany jumped up with a gasp and ran for the door. "John's hurt!" Becky got up to follow her friend while Charlie and Domonique tried to figure out what she saw. It became clear as Brittany entered on screen followed by the medics. "Chaz, this isn't supposed to happen. Someone gave the signal…someone is hurt. I didn't write this!" The women left to go to the medical area to find out what happened._

"_What did you do, Randall Keith Orton? This is not part of my storyline." Randy grimaced hearing his girlfriend quickly approaching. "It's not his fault, Dom. Don't blame Randy. I landed wrong or something. It happened while I was still fighting Kennedy." Domonique assured everyone that she would be having a chat with Kennedy after reviewing the footage from tonight. "Will you please cooperate, John?" John stopped trying to grab Brittany while she was examining him. He focused intently on her face, looking for signs of her breaking down. They had never thought about what would happen if he was injured. "Something's torn. I'm calling Dr. Andrews—you'll need surgery." John looked at his girlfriend in shock. "How can you say I need surgery? What's torn? How do you know?" Brittany looked down at him, forcing herself not to cry. "I don't know what's torn. You have too much muscle for me to say without an x-ray or MRI. But this area is tougher on your arm—something's messed up here that is causing it. Because of the muscle, we can't just rehab it. We have to go in under it all. I'm switching our flight to Birmingham. Mark, help him into this sling while I call James."_

"Miss Marquette?" Brittany willed herself to stand up. "What's wrong? It shouldn't be taking this long!" Dr. Andrews gave her a reassuring smile and motioned for her to sit back down while he sat on the table in front of the two women. "I'm sorry. I should have sent someone out to give you an update. John came through surgery just fine. Once we got in there, we realized there was more muscle than we originally thought so it took longer to isolate the injured one and fix it. He'll be out for up to six months—physical therapy will be very important in his rehabilitation. Do you have any questions?" Brittany breathed a sigh of relief as Charlie squeezed her hand. "I don't think we have to worry about John doing his rehab—more like making sure he doesn't go overboard. When can I see him?" The surgeon led her to his recovery room. "He should be waking up soon. He's going to be pretty out of it when he does. I'll be by to check on him in about an hour when the anesthesia has totally worn off." Brittany thanked him and went in to the room, followed by her friend.

Charlie sat on the window seat while Brittany sat on the edge of the hospital bed on John's good side. Charlie watched her friend reach across his chest to softly stroke his right cheek and couldn't help but smile at the couple. Brittany felt the muscles in John's face move slightly as he came out of the anesthesia with a quiet moan. "I'm here—it's okay, I'm here." Her smile was the first thing John saw when he opened his eyes. "Am I fixed?" Brittany laughed as a tear escaped her eye, "Yes, you're fixed. You have to take it easy though." Charlie muffled her laugh from the other side of the room not wanting to break up their moment just yet. _John taking it easy—when pigs fly._

John weakly reached up to brush the tear away and dropped his arm to loosely wrap it around his girlfriend's waist. "I love you." Brittany leaned down and kissed him. "I love you too." Charlie couldn't take it anymore. "And I love both of you. Sorry, John, I love Brit more than you. Probably about two times more." She was pleased with herself when she saw him laughing. "Seriously, though, I'm glad you're alright. We all are." John sat up a bit in bed with his girlfriend's help. "Don't get too used to my absence—I'll be back in the ring before you know it." Charlie squeezed her friend's arm knowing she was forcing herself not to roll her eyes. "I'm sure you will, John. Oh, I have something for you: a get well present. Randy doesn't know it, but he gave us the idea. This is from Dom, Becky, and I. You can't open it until you get home—or at least back to your hotel here." John made a face at her and promised he would wait.

"You should rest a bit, hun. I'm going to walk Chaz out; she has to catch a flight to the next show." John groaned in protest. "I am resting. I don't like it." Brittany gently patted his chest, "We'll have to work on that then, won't we? Try to get some sleep. I'll be right back." John nodded, suddenly realizing just how tired he really was.

Xx

Brittany hugged Charlie before she got in her rental car. "He'll be fine, Brit. Don't worry." Brittany pushed her hands against her cheeks, fighting back tears for the umpteenth time in the past few hours. "I know. He's just never been hurt. I think I subconsciously believed he couldn't get hurt—that maybe he really was a real-life Superman. Pretty stupid huh, Chaz?" Charlie laughed and rubbed her arm. "I think all of us probably thought that at least to some degree. Have fun, girl. I'll text you when I land. Call me tomorrow and give me an update."

Xx

Dr. Andrews let John leave the hospital after a significant amount of begging, making him promise to listen to his girlfriend and not do anything to stress his arm. They made an appointment for physical therapy for the following morning and left for the hotel. "You are impossible, John." He turned to look at her from his unfamiliar spot in the passenger's seat. "It's part of what you love about me." She shook her head and turned into the hotel's parking lot. "Did I tell you Domonique hired an assistant? Her name's Danielle. She's going to be in charge somewhat while Dom's out after she has the baby. Apparently she has some great ideas for storylines—must be true if Dom is willing to let go of a little control _and_ collaborate on ideas." John nodded his head. "Knowing you girls, she'll be part of our group in no time. Who are you going to hook _her_ up with?" Brittany glared at her boyfriend. "Chaz and Jeff make total sense. He was ready to propose the second she walked through the door. So you can just shut up." He chuckled and kissing her forehead before trying to fight her for his duffle bag. In the end, he lost after Brittany swore she'd tell the physical therapist on him. "I'm not letting you do this because I want to. I hate this as a matter of fact." She playfully stuck her tongue out at him and reminded him that since they'd been together he had barely let her carry her bags and that she needed practice since he was going to be out a while.

When the couple got to their room, John asked for his present from the girls. "She said I could open it in the hotel. I can't wait anymore." Brittany giggled and handed it to him as she sat down next to him on the couch. "And you say _I'm_ impatient. Here you go." She held the bag so he could open it with his free hand. "Baby girl, remind me of this the next time one of the girls pisses me off." Brittany quirked her eyebrow in confusion. "What could possibly be so great that…you've got to be kidding me. I think it's pretty presumptuous of them to give you ME as a get well present." John laughed, "Still the best present I've ever gotten. Come on, I'm hurt!"

Brittany went to the bathroom and returned in John's "present" from her best friends. "Actually, remind me of _this_ moment the next time they piss me off." John was gaping at his girlfriend in front of him. She was wearing a nurse's outfit—the naughty version of one at least. Brittany grinned before closing the distance between them. "Need help getting out of those clothes?" John reached out to pull her down to his lap. "My own sexy nurse. I guess I can check this one off my list." Brittany kissed her boyfriend and felt relieved for the first time all day. "I love you." John kissed her before leaning back and pulling his girlfriend down with him.

Xx

Brittany watched as John did his first exercises in physical therapy. They were flying home to Tampa in a few hours, and John would continue his therapy there. They would get to spend a few days together before Brittany had to fly out to meet the roster for the Monday night live show. She was looking forward to just being with him. They hadn't had any down time since they met, really. "You ready, baby girl?" Brittany slipped into his side and nodded. "Let's go home."


End file.
